And Then You Returned
by AmandaLucia
Summary: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." However, what if that person hadn't wanted you to let go in the first place? What happens then? A Disclaimer! I do not own Anything BNHA related and some parts of Izumi(such as her name) are from the chapter 10 of Tales of Izumi Midoriya and belong to Wounded Wing
1. Prologue

**Okay!**

 **First order of business is my Thanks to author Wounded Wing for letting me use part of her idea in Tales of Izumi Midoriya Ch10. It inspired me to thought out and write this Prologue/One-shot of a sort on my take on the character of AU Izumi and her story. (If you are reading this Wounded Wing I'd love to read what you think! and Again Thank you!)**

 **Second order of business is that I'm not sure whether I want/should continue with this story. I'm not going to force you to Review, but if you think the story should continue or would like for it to continue you can leave a Review or PM me to let me know. I will also accept reasons as to why I shouldn't as I am open to criticism both good and bad.**

 **And the final order of business is... A Disclaimer! I do not own Anything BNHA related and some parts of Izumi(such as her name) are from the chapter 10 of Tales of Izumi Midoriya and belong to Wounded Wing**

 **Thank you Everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Location: Kyoto, Japan**

 **Present Time**

* * *

Several civilians cried out in a panic as a rampaging villain ran through the streets, heroes, and police hot on his trail. Through the panic and the adrenaline of the chase, many forgot to notice a young woman with long green hair tied up in a ponytail jumping through the roofs wearing cream-colored slacks with a white blouse. It also escaped the fact that said young woman was racing in the same direction of the villain with only about a block behind the heroes. However before anyone did spot her, the young woman completely disappeared from sight having jumped down one of the roofs and slipping into a small alleyway. The mid-afternoon daylight hardly concealing her presence.

"Detective. Come in. Detective Midoriya."

"No need to sound so panicked Deputy Nagasaki," The young woman smiled at the frantic male voice that came through her ear communication device. "I'm not dead just yet."

"Please don't joke like that ma'am," Nagasaki scolded her though his sigh gave away his relief. He probably thought she had dropped dead. "Anyway, you weren't answering your cell and since I know you always carry the communication device, I thought this was the best way to reach you."

Smiling the young woman, Izumi Midoriya, hummed agreeing with the deputies assumption. Izumi hardly paid any attention to her phone unless she wasn't working. "You made the right call Deputy. So, any reason behind this call? Or were you just testing your theory?"

"No, Ma'am. There is a reason," He replied in a fearful hurry causing Izumi to laugh as she walked towards the exit of the alley leaning against the wall to the right, her eyes focused on her front. "The Villain Murder, Strangler. He was spotted. Both Heroes and several Squad cars are in the pursuit." Izumi only hummed at the information hearing the sounds of an ongoing battle, and siren wails beginning to grow closer. It's almost time. "Just thought you would like to know? This, this is your case after all."

The sounds grew even closer. "Actually, Deputy Nagasaki. This is Detective Karasuma's case." Izumi corrected the man leaning away from the wall and getting ready for the upcoming confrontation. "I was just called here because your department was desperate. And I'm a hero liaison of sorts."She sighed running her hands through the green tendrils of her ponytail. "Now, I have a very important game of chase to end. So if you don't mind, see you in a few."

Hazel eyes gleamed in bemusement at Nagasaki's confusion before Izumi turned off her communication device and began to stretch. A small smirk formed on her pink glossed lips as the noise of the fight and the sirens of police cars became only a block away. There would be a sharp right turn just a street ahead from where she now stood. After that people would panic even more and the chase would go on forever before Strangler gave police and heroes the slip. Just like he had given them the slip for half a year and then the three times since Izumi had arrived to help with the case. Only, that wasn't going to happen this time.

 _I don't like playing chase games,_ The green haired woman thought beginning to walk forwards as a mental countdown started in the back of her head. _Not when they grow to be too long, at least._ Focus never leaving the street that was now a few feet away, Izumi waited and waited until her mental countdown reached zero. Right on time Strangler moved to sharply turn right, people beginning to cry in panic and run. There was only a second for the villain to react, and he missed it as Izumi raised her hand and a circle of fire, about eight feet tall, surrounded him.

Another missed moment to react when the fire disappeared and Strangler was on the pavement of the sidewalk, face down, and hands twisted painfully behind his back. He grunted and struggled but it was in vain as Izumi only tightened her hold on him, and shoved his body even harder into the sidewalk with her knee pressed against his back.

"Ya know, for a guy that has been giving the heroes of the area and the police such a hard time," Izumi told him activating her quirk to burn lightly Strangler's wrist as he attempted to use his quirk against her, causing him to howl at the pain. "You sure have slow reaction periods. Kinda disappointing really."

There was a muffled insult from Strangler, but Izumi didn't really hear him or understood what he said.

"Detective Midoriya."

Izumi turned at the grunt of her name being called, smiling cheerfully at the two heroes behind her. The Metalborn Hero, Tetsukai, and the Blast Hero, Super Blaster. Both towered over the green haired woman, which wasn't much of an accomplishment, even her little brother, Izuku was taller than Izumi. And she was twelve years older! However, the reason Izumi smiled was the look of disbelief both Pro Heroes were giving her. It was always fun to watch heroes react to a five foot and four inches gal take down villains twice her size or three times with more physical prowess than her. Especially when said heroes had failed to do what she had done.

"Hello, boys!" Izumi greeted them an innocent and pure aura surrounding her. "Hope you don't mind, but I was in the area and I decided to intervene a bit. This case was taking too long for my liking and tracking this guy down was hard enough the first time around. No need to repeat the process am I right?"

"R-right," Testukai stuttered scratching his natural grey colored hair. "Thanks, I guess."

The green haired woman smiled at him.

"Detective, you shouldn't have intervened," Super Blaster stepped in to scold her, causing the smile on Izumi's lips to fall. "Strangler is a dangerous-"

"I'm well aware of how dangerous this villain is, Super Blaster," Izumi cut the Pro Hero off at his condescending tone. She hated being looked down on because she was a woman or a mare detective. "Lest you forget, I have not only viewed his file and 'record' but been to several of his crime scenes as well. Those were enough to visualize just how 'dangerous' he was, trust me. And though I appreciate the concern, I will also remind you that unlike my colleagues I do have a hero's license. I may not walk around in a fancy tight suit showing my muscles and other body assets, but by law, I can step in and do Hero work whenever I please," A chilling smile made a way to her lips as the aura around Izumi changed completely from pure to menacing, her hazel eyes almost turning an amber color in her anger. "So spare me your lecture and help me apprehend the villain that _I_ captured even though it was technically a _Hero's_ job."

Had Izumi not been a woman, she would have been blasted across the street if the look on Super Blaster's face was anything to go by. Still, she grinned at him and Tetsukai as they took over and the latter used one of the metal chains around his chest and over his shoulder to wrap around Strangler's entire body tightly. The police arrived a matter of minutes officers, gazing at Izumi in apprehension and awe, same as Tetsukai had been a few moments ago, just as the media arrived.

Izumi answered the regularly asked questions they bothered to ask the police, take a few pictures while the major lights shone on the heroes. She was used to it and quite frankly Izumi did not mind in the slightest. Not that she had issues with the media, but the limelight and their assuming questions bothered her. The acted like they knew everything when in truth they only knew the tip of the iceberg. Okay, so maybe she did have slight issues with the media but not as much as certain people she knew, or a certain someone.

Thoughts about him invaded Izumi's head reminding her of a past and a time she would have much rather forget. Or keep attempting to forget anyway. The memories always found their way back, however, no matter how hard she tried. Bet you have an easier time than me huh Shota-kun, she thought looking up at the clear blue sky before shaking her head. Time to get out of memory train, Izumi. You're working. "Alright guys let's load it up," The green haired woman turned to face her colleagues and Detective Karasuma. "We have a lot of paperwork and proceedings for a trail to prepare." Izumi attempted to look cheerful but this was the only part of her job that she hated.

"Midoriya-"

"I was already given a lecture Karasuma-san, so don't bother," Izumi cut the senior detective before he could get another word out. She walked past him, opening the door to the front passenger seat. "Besides, I just helped you not only find but capture a murderous villain. Do you really want to scold me?" She argued placing on a small pout and grinning happily when Karasuma grunted and just silently walked up to the car opening the driver's seat.

"If I'd known you'd be this much of a pain I wouldn't have bothered to call your department," He grumbled entering the car and closing the door as Izumi chuckled and did the same.

"You are such a liar," She mumbled with a smirk which Karasuma purposely ignored.

* * *

Karasuma had dropped her off right in front of the door of the inn Izumi had been staying at right after they had finished things at the office. It was more of making sure that Izumi didn't sleep on her desk like she had done so many times during her stay, than him being a gentleman though. She honestly, didn't know how, but it seemed that everywhere she went, Izumi managed to get herself a mother hen at work. They made sure she ate, slept and didn't spend too much time overworking herself over cases and it was always after the first five days she spent working with them.

 _Not even my mom is that overbearing,_ Izumi thought as she waved Karasuma away before going inside the inn. _Speaking of Mom. When was the last time I called her and Izuku?_

The green haired girl winced as she did the mental math in her head. She was in for another lecture from her mom and her little brother she was sure. Other than the small text message of when she'd arrived in Kyoto, Izumi hadn't sent any other word to her family.

Well, best get that out of the way, or I'm really going to get it once I get back home. Taking out her cell phone from her left pocket, and turning it on, Izumi winced at the missed calls, and texts she had from family, work, Takumi, Naochi-senpai. There was one text and call though that came from an unknown number id, standing out amongst the other calls and texts. Intreaged and confused, Izumi opened that text first staring at the words with a raised eyebrow.

Unknown: Your brother is reckless and troublesome.

Just like you

E.

Just like me? Who the hell is this person? Izumi thought before going over the words once more. They know Izuku? But wait, how do they know my phone number? Her brother wouldn't give anyone her phone number, not one person and neither would her mom for that matter. A deeply buried paranoia carved its way up again and before Izumi knew it she was dialing home.

"Hello, Midoriya residence," Her mom's voice called out through the other end of the line. She probably didn't look up to see who was calling. Izumi should have a talk with her about that. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom," Izumi spoke realizing she had been silent for a while after calling. "How are you?"

One.

Two.

Three.

"Izumi my baby!" Inko cried into the phone causing Izumi to wince at the same time she chuckled. From the back, she could make out Izuku's panicked voice as he rushed to their Mom's aid. "Why haven't you called? I've been worried sick, Izumi! Are you okay? Have you been eating okay? Sleeping okay? How is work treating you, honey?"

"Wait, is that Sis?"

"Yes, she finally called."

"Is she okay?"

"Mom, please calm down. Don't cry. And tell Izuku that I am in fact, fine," Izumi cut in before her mom or brother could say anything else. "Sorry I waited so much before I called. Work kept me really busy, but everything is fine, I swear!" She rushed before her mom could worry. "And to answer your other questions. Yes, I'm okay and I have been eating and sleeping fine." My work mother hen's and boss have made sure of that. "But how are you and Izuchii? Are you both okay? Not doing anything wild now that I've been away, have you?"

Her mom scoffed and Izumi laughed. "Anything 'wild' she says. You're the one chasing and apprehending villains Izumi." And she was worried again. "You weren't hurt were you baby?"

Izumi smiled. She sometimes hated that her job did this to her mom, but Izumi couldn't regret her decision. "No mom I wasn't hurt, I'm alright." The green haired woman waited for her mother to take that in before she spoke again. "Now how are you and Izuku? Everything okay back home? Oh! Did Izuku pass the entrance exam?! He did, didn't he!"

"Mom. Mom. Don't tell her!"

"Hold on Izumi," Inko chuckled and Izumi stopped short in her excitement even if the shimmer in her hazel eyes didn't leave at all. "Yes, we are both fine sweetie. Healthy as always. Now as for your other question, I think your brother should be the one to tell you. Here."

With awaited breath, Izumi stood completely still as the phone was passed to Izuku.

"Sis?" Izuku's voice prompted the green haired woman to hold her breath as she waited. "First, I, thank you Nee-chan. For believing in me and that I could do it and for the combat lessons. I got in Nee-chan. I'm currently an official UA hero course student."

Anyone could ask Izumi how she reacted that moment, and she would have said nothing short of the truth. Izuku had just finished speaking, and Izumi, twenty-seven-year-old, first detective to own a hero license ever, Izumi squealed. Will she ever add that there might have been some tears as well, maybe not. "Izuchii! I'm so proud of you! I told you, you could do it! Well done!" Tears were falling from her eyes from joy, pride, and sadness. She'd missed her brother getting the acceptance into UA. The first day. Izumi hadn't been there to celebrate with her family. "Oh, Izuku. Just you wait until I get home Izuchii I'm taking you out. You, mom, and me. We're going to celebrate this!"

"Sis," Izuku's soft voice came through the line, no doubt knowing Izumi was crying. "Okay. We'll be waiting then."

"Good," Izumi nodded wiping her tears away. "Now tell me, how is it? The term already started and I want to hear everything. How was the first day?"

Her brother hesitated. "T-the first day? W-well there was a quirk assessment test."

"Why do you have that tone of voice?" Izumi questioned sensing her brother freeze at the other end of the line. " .Ku."

"Yes!"

"What happened during this quirk assessment test?" The green haired woman questioned narrowing her hazel eyes.

Her tone got Izuku to blurt out everything from when he first stepped into the classroom from when he left the school. Two things stood out to Izumi. One the fact that her little brother sometimes seemed about to say something before completely changing his mind and saying something else. It was odd and had Izumi concerned since it meant Izuku was hiding something from her. The second had the ambiguous text message from before flashing in her head with apprehension heaving in her head.

"H-hey Izuku," Izumi stuttered out after Izuku was done telling her everything.

"Yes!"

"Who was your Homeroom teacher again?" Izumi asked managing to keep her voice semi-normal.

"Huh? My Homeroom teacher?" Her brother questioned confused taking a moment before answering. "Aizawa-sensei."

Izumi froze. "H-he, is he a Pro Hero, by any chance?"

"Yes, but I think the entire staff of UA are Pro Heroes," Izuku answered before pausing. "Sis, are you okay?"

That snapped Izumi back to reality. "Y-yeah. The day was just really long, is all." There was a second of silence before Izumi forced a smile and cheerful tone. "Listen, I still have something to take care of here in Kyoto, but I promise to be back soon okay? You can tell me all about school then."

"Sure, okay," Her little brother replied, tone skeptical about her sudden change. "Are you okay, sis? Really okay?"

No. "Of course I am," Izumi chuckled falsely. "Don't worry about me Izuchii. I'm okay. Promise. Take care and look after mom for me."

The call was done seconds later before Izumi pulled up the text from before and stared at the words. It could all be a coincidence, but then the text wouldn't make sense at all. Besides is the universe ever so lazy as to let a coincidence to happen? _No, no it wasn't. Still, there is one way to find out, right?_

Glancing at the time on her phone just to be sure he would be awake, Izumi clicked on the number before her finger hovers over the call icon. Her entire hand trembled and before she could accurately process the actions, the phone was already in her ear, ringing. It felt like it was forever before the call was picked up.

"You still have no idea of the uses of a phone do you?" His voice questioned from the other line and the world crumbled. Her walls vanished. Her memories returned. "Hello, Izumi."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Izumi's favorite flower is Rindou(autumn bellflower). She wears a perfume with its scent.**


	2. When We First Met

**Hello!**

 **So, I decided to write a second chapter...I'm still very unsure about the story but I have decided to continue it. For the readers that have all liked it, and because well, I really like Izumi!**

 **I would still like for readers to Review but this is up to you. Just tell me what you think. I honestly would appreciate some criteria as to how am I doing.**

 **Thank you all and until next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anything BNHA related and some parts of Izumi(such as her name) are from the chapter 10 of Tales of Izumi Midoriya and belong to Wounded Wing**

* * *

 **Location: Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan**

 **5 Years Before the Present**

 **"You were an ass when we first met. Did I ever tell you?"**

* * *

"Why me?"

It wasn't the best of questions. In fact, before a superior officer with an assignment, it was the worst possible question or even thing to say. Never the less it was the only one Izumi Midoriya could properly formulate at that very moment. After all, when had a rookie, newbie, or whatever received a high profile case with only about a year, two months, and almost three weeks of joining the department and experience. The entire situation would have been a dream come true, and perhaps Izumi would see it like that later but at present the green haired young woman was confused. Why give her this assignment when there were better-experienced detectives in the department.

The question wasn't really out of place, though Izumi could have phrased it better.

"I understand the confusion Detective, especially given that you are so new to the job," Commissioner Kaname Oribe, nodded in understanding at her surprise at his 'request'. "And though you have proven yourself to efficient at what you do, there are better detectives here that could without question take over the case."

 _Ouch,_ Izumi thought with both an inward and outward wince. _He wasn't holding his punches was he?_ Yes, she was new and there was always room for improvement but he could have at least been less blunt. Though, if Izumi had to pick, she would prefer a hard truth over a nice white lie. Still, though, that had to be a straight K.O. for her confidence and ego.

"They do lack, however, something crucial for this particular assignment," The middle-aged man continued sliding the case file across his desk, towards Izumi. She waited until the nod of approval from the Commissioner before flipping the file open and reading the case. It took her a while but Izumi realized just why they assigned _her_ to this case. "You are the only detective within this Department, and the country I believe to think as far ahead as to get a Hero's License. As a result, you are allowed to work truly side by side with heroes. To be honest, I'm surprised no one has thought of that before." He added blinking a few times as he thought more about it.

"So basically the only reason you're giving me this case is because I can use my quirk should the need arise?" The green haired young woman questioned unable to feel cheated somehow. It was a ridiculous notion but still, for the only reason to be the fact that she could use her quirk as heroes could. Was it wrong to want the reason to be more about her skill than a stupid license?

Commissioner Oribe chuckled, and Izumi stared at him with wide hazel eyes blinking at the official, stunned. "You are angry about this, detective? Or perhaps should I say, disappointed?"

Izumi didn't say anything, but her silence was enough on the answer and the older man laughed again.

"Your feelings are understandable Miss Midoriya, I assure you," He told her bemused surprising Izumi once more. "However, I do have to admit that there is more to the reasons that I am letting on."

"Can I ask what reasons are those, sir?" Izumi questioned adding the 'sir' as almost an afterthought. The conversation was starting to annoy her a little. It mostly developed from the secretive grin the Commissioner was sending her way.

"I can't stop you from asking detective," The older man shrugged simply before smirking. "But whether you will receive an answer or not, well that is entirely up to me." He finished leaving the green-haired young woman to openly gapped at him. "For now I recommend reading the file completely before meeting with your ah, partner. He has already been made aware of the situation and is more than willing to aid us to apprehend the Villains behind these crimes. The meeting will take place at the stated time written in the file. I expect the best from you Detective Midoriya. You are dismissed."

His words may have been said while smiling, but Izumi could feel the warning behind his words. The Commissioner was expecting nothing but success from her in cracking the case. She could also tell that he was expecting something out of her, but for the life of her, Izumi couldn't tell what it was. It had a lot to do with his word choice, but even with the clues Izumi couldn't connect the dots, yet. The only she was sure was that the entire situation irritated her beyond comprehension.

She wanted to be assigned to a case for better reasons than possessing a Hero's License. Izumi hadn't become a detective just to play incognito hero, and it certainly wasn't the reason why she had studied her ass off. Had she wanted to be a hero, Izumi would have just gone to a hero school or UA Academy. She more than had the quirk for it, as people constantly reminded her but that wasn't what Izumi wanted. No matter how shocked everyone the green haired young woman met was, Izumi Midoriya did not want to be a Pro Hero. There were too many of those in her opinion anyway, and the world could do with a few simple people that did not go around in flashy tight suits saving the day.

Even so, she supposed that she should look forward to this meeting. She may not be interested in Hero Work or becoming one herself but she did admire those who did the job and were Pro Heroes. If the meeting went well, Izumi could even bring up a cool story to tell her little brother. Izuku would love to hear how the meeting had gone and what Pro Hero Izumi had met with. This could be fun and give her objective.

* * *

"So, _you're_ the new 'detective prodigy' they assigned to the case?"

Just like that, Izumi's entire bright attitude towards the meeting shattered was shattered. You could practically hear the glass breaking and then come crashing to the ground as the young woman attempted to not punch the Pro Hero in front of her. His tone alone and the way his dark eyes viewed and analyzed her was enough for Izumi to feel like snapping. She did not, however, and for that alone, the green haired detective knew her parents were proud. Even if Izumi did not have a quick temper, she did have one and it was easily triggered off by certain individuals.

The person before her being the perfect example.

"Yes," Izumi replied smiling falsely trying to remain polite as possible. "Detective Midoriya, it's a pleasure Mr. Ereaserhead."

Eraserhead, The Underground Hero. He wasn't what she was expecting with his scruffy appearance, devil may care aura he displayed. His dark shoulder-length hair unkempt just as his facial hair was, and lazy demeanor just screamed out complete indifference to well everything. Like Izumi had expected though, he was rather tall though slender, but then most people were tall from her 161 centimeters of height. Attractive too but Izumi preferred to ignore that part and choosing to focus on anything else. Even so, she doubted any of her expectations or her little brother's gushing could have prepared her for the enigma that was the Pro Hero Eraserhead. Not even the detailed file Izumi had sneaked a peak during work on him had prepared her for this moment, never mind his attitude towards her despite them being complete strangers.

For him, the green haired detective could tell he wasn't exactly expecting her either and by the look, his black eyes were sending her scrutiny didn't quite cover what the Pro Hero was feeling. It pissed her off. Just what was his deal?

Also, why was it that their meeting had to be at his apartment? Didn't the guy have an office? An agency? From the looks of it, it seemed that he had combined both.

"Have you even graduated High School?" Eraserhead inquired genuinely curious but his question only served the purpose of pulling at the threads holding Izumi's temper.

She still held on though. "I've been a detective for the Police Department for a year now." She responded threw greeted teeth, her entire polite demeanor diminishing to give way to her anger. "So yes, I have graduated."

"They sent a novice?"

If his words were an actual arrow, Izumi would lay dead right then and there. The guy was an ass, but he was right. Izumi was a novice and the only sent her not even because she was a prodigy but because she had a Hero's License. However, that was a truth she would rather take to her grave than admit to the Pro Hero in front of her. "Just because I'm young and don't have experience does not mean I can't solve this case or be useful Mr. Eraserhead."

"That is exactly what it means Miss Midoriya," He stated bluntly and Izumi had to resort to clenching her fist on the material of her jeans just to refrain from doing something that she would regret, later. "Logically young and inexperienced detectives should be kept off such high profile investigations. It would be reckless and arrogant to think otherwise 'prodigy' or not. Besides, you are not taking the investigation seriously. From the moment you walked in you have acted as if this would just be a game, and you could just have fun."

 _"Asshole! You want to see how much of a prodigy I am! I'll crack this case before you can even blink twice."_ Was what Izumi wanted to scream right then and there but stopped herself from doing so by some miracle. This guy would not get the satisfaction of making her snap. She wouldn't let him. "You do make a valid point, however, do not underestimate me. The Commissioner assigned me to this case because he believed that I was fit to solve it. In any case, the only reason we even asked for your help is that you have more freedoms to search and apprehend the villains behind the kidnappings that have taken place. This is a _police_ investigation, not yours."

Nothing was said for a few tense minutes while the two analyzed and read the other. They didn't seem to be willing to say anything either until Eraserhead pulled the dark bangs that fell over his eyes and smirked almost manically at Izumi. A dark aura seemed to surround him and without even realizing it, Izumi succumbed to the intimidation the Pro Hero was portraying.

Eraserhead walked closer towards her, and despite her instincts telling her otherwise Izumi sat still on the rather comfortable sofa. "Then why don't you solve the case yourself, _detective_?" He challenged using her title to mock her. "You're right you can't apprehend the villain, not when you can't use your quirk and that is technically a hero's job. You can, however, crack who has been behind every kidnapping. You had a look just now. You want to prove me wrong, so why not do it?"

He was mocking her. Trying to get a rise out of her, make her snap. Izumi knew that it was obvious but she couldn't help herself. "And if I can't? What if I can't prove you wrong?"

"You will go to the Commissioner yourself and ask to be taken off the case," He stated nothing about his newfound demeanor changing. "By telling him exactly why you're doing so."

Humiliation. This guy was trying to humiliate her. Somehow he knew she couldn't do this by herself and wanted to prove that by humiliating her. And that was sadly all she needed to get her going, to motivate her to prove him wrong. "I'll do you one better, Eraserhead. Not only will I crack the case but I'll also apprehend the Villain or villains behind this, and I won't use my quirk to do it. I won't need to. And when I do, I want you to apologize to me for your false statements earlier and underestimating me."

The bastard laughed at her. He straight out laughed at her. The asshole! Now he was just plain out mocking her.

"You have guts detective," Eraserhead told her letting his bangs fall over his face once more. "But guts and will alone aren't enough to prove yourself. It's almost disappointing really that this will be the last time I see you."

"Oh, trust me, _hero_ ," Izumi spat the word out for the first time in her life. "This, will not be the last time you see me."

And with that, the green haired detective walked out of the apartment/office with so much as a glance back. There was a fire burning inside her and within the depths of her hazel eyes. It was screaming at her willing her to let it out and she would. She would show Eraserhead, the Commissioner, the entire country if she had to just who was Izumi Midoriya.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Growing up Izumi only played around with boys because there weren't many girl's her age around the neighborhood.**

* * *

 **Thank you, Wounded Wing, Guest and Fhaatra Joysword for your review. This chapter was for you and your encouragement as well as for those who favorited and followed the story. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Friends and A Second Meeting

**So here is the next update!**

 **Thank you to all who have decided to support this story. There aren't many that Review but seeing you follow and favorite has been a big encouragement to me. I hope you like the next chapter! Please REVIEW if you think I've done something wrong or I'm making Aizawa or any other cannon character OOC. Also REVIEW if you like how the story is going so far. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have some ideas you'd like to share with me I'm more than willing to listen to them too.**

 **Again, Thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Anything BNHA related and some parts of Izumi(such as her name) are from the chapter 10 of Tales of Izumi Midoriya and belong to Wounded Wing**

* * *

 **Location: Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan**

 **5 years Ago**

 **"If our first meeting was bad, I don't know where the second one lies."**

* * *

Izumi taped her forefinger impatiently against her cheek watching as her friends Aki Nagita and Takumi Tsukishima laughed their ass off at her. They'd been doing so for a good fifteen minutes after the green haired detective had told them her current predicament. It had gotten so bad that the other people around the cafe, including the baristas, were beginning to stare at their table. Not that Aki and Takumi cared much about the attention. Both were a bit preoccupied with the moment to care about any of that nonsense. Izumi however, was beginning to lose her restraint on her temper.

"You know," she greeted through her teeth gaining both of her friend's attention. "I am not beyond frying the two of you to a crisp."

That if possible made them both laugh harder, and irked Izumi beyond words as she activated her quirk to summon a decently sized flame by extending her right hand forwards. It didn't change anything at all, but Aki and Takumi sure began to calm down a bit. In the end, it was Aki who recovered faster and began to breathe normally as he waved his hands in surrender.

"Now, now Izumi," the clear blue-haired young man coughed a few times unable to stop a grin from itching it's way to his face, his crimson eyes shining with mirth. "You can't blame us for this. Because really, it's so like you to go in for an official meeting to work with someone as a team and walk out on a solo mission and a bet."

For some reason, Takumi found Aki's statement even funnier a broke into another fit of guffaws. "It's..the fact ..he was a Pro Hero...that just makes this all funnier." The blonde man cackled between his words hazel eyes closed tightly as he just continued to laugh.

"Shut up both of you," Izumi grumbled seconds before banging her head against the table. "I just can't believe I fell for such an obvious trick! I should have just swallowed everything he said and ignore it."

Aki chuckled moving one of his hands to pat the green haired detective's head sympathetically, a smile playing on his lips this time. "Yes, you should have. But you know something Izu-chii, I don't think you would have been you without giving that asshole a run for his money." His hand stopped patting her head as Izumi's own hazel eyes moved to meet his clear blue. "And quite honestly, good for you. You didn't even let a Pro Hero look down on you. I have always admired that trait of yours, and I hope you never lose it. Now, how about you stop moping and show him just how capable you are?"

Smiling Izumi nodded raising her head. "Thanks a lot, group Dad." She grinned turning her gaze towards Takumi who grinned just as impish before his arm was around Aki's shoulders.

"That's our group daddy for you, so inspiring and comforting," The blonde man theatrically cried from joy ruffling Aki's blue hair and messing it from the neat style, to one resembling what Aki had worn while attending high school.

"Only, our personal group dad."

"Right!"

"You do realize, Takumi, that if I'm the group dad," Aki stepped in with his own grin as he turned to stare at Takumi beside him. "That makes you the group mom and Izumi our unruly temperamental child?"

"What?!" Both Izumi and Takumi snapped at the same time earning a laugh from Aki as he looked at the two flabbergasted expressions they wore.

"I'm too young to be a mother!"

"That's your only issue with it?!" Izumi questioned looking at Takumi with a gapping expression before she shook her head and turned to look back at Aki. "In any case, why am I the child?" She whined forming a small pout before she realized what she had just done. The three friends looked from one to the other before they all burst out laughing.

For the smallest instance, Izumi was reminded of their school days and how they would all be filled just like this. The only thing that was missing was some teacher coming to scold them for how loud they were being. Other than that, Izumi felt as if she was fifteen again planning to become one of the best detectives Japan had to offer. While everyone around her planned on going for Pro Heroes or a simple day to day job Izumi had her eyes on a bigger future. Heroes wouldn't be able to solve every single problem in the world. There were smaller things that worked for a bigger scheme, and Izumi couldn't wait to see it unfold.

 _I'm not going to let the fact that I got played bring me down_ , She thought waving good-bye at Aki and Takumi as she walked back to her apartment where the entire case file was laid out in her bedroom. If anything, that is just another reason to show Eraserhead just what Izumi Midoriya was made off. Sure she had the disadvantage, a huge disadvantage, but Izumi would be damned if she didn't finish the puzzle and get the villain herself. _I don't need to be a hero, to save people._

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo Underground, Japan**

 **5 years Ago**

The night was eerily quiet. It wasn't odd per say, but giving the fact that kidnappings had been happening left and right the very fact there was hardly any villains out unsettled Shouta. The police department had sent him a profile of suspected villains to look out for, and he himself had a good guess on who it could be, but so far there had been happening. A few expected muggings but that happened regularly on everyday bases so there was nothing special about that. Besides, even with all the profiles on suspected villains, there was something off about all of the kidnappings lately.

For starters, none of the suspected villains, even some Shouta himself suspected had any reason to kidnap everyday people. Secondly, other than having late shifts and being out at night late, there was nothing else to link the victims together. It was as if they were picked out at random on the spot, but even that didn't make sense. Who would kidnap someone at random, without a purpose or a reason but still be prepared for every quirk the victims possessed and have little to no struggle happen at the time of the kidnapping? They were also genius enough to avoid security feeds and witnesses. In other words, while it didn't make any logical sense, the victims couldn't have been picked at random.

Groaning, Shouta shook the thoughts away as he tried to focus once more on patrol. Everything about the damned case goes in circles and dead ends, and he had more important things to worry about such us a new shipment of drugs he's gotten word of just a few days ago.

 _Is that the reason you sent the detective on a goose chase?_ A snide part of his head questioned causing him to pause at the memory of livid hazel eyes that held just about a hint of amber in them glaring back at him. The encounter had taken place just a few nights ago and judging by the lack of contact from the girl's department, she was still thinking she could work the case on her own. Of all lows, the Police Department could have gone they decided to assign a high profile case to a child, a stubborn one at that.

Not that it mattered, the girl will realize it sooner or later, but she is in way over her head. Reality hurts, but best be aware of it sooner rather than later, Shouta thought pulling down his goggles as he began to once more survey over the streets. The kid was going to face have to face the truth sooner or later. Shame too, she certainly had a fire in her.

Then from the corner of his eye, Shouta spotted her, or rather the short green traces of her hair on one of the rooftops of the buildings surrounding Venus, a nightclub must drug lords and gang leaders frequented to satisfy their, vices. She was looking down at the club, leaning over the railing. However, none of that was important.

"What are you doing here, kid?" He questioned and though it took her a moment, the girl turned to face him, placing a hand on her hip. As soon, as she did though, the kid didn't look anything like the detective that had met him a few nights ago. In fact, she looked a far cry from a kid with the ripped dark jeans she wore with high heeled black boots and rose gold cropped top. There was a twinge of dark red lipstick on her lips and though her hair wasn't styled, it didn't seem like it needed too. Even so, the instant her hazel eyes met his, a dark scowl covered her featured and Shouta was suddenly reminded of the fire she'd held that very night. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" The kid detective shrugged before turning back to glance down at the club, watching the front entrance like a hawk.

 _Smartass,_ Shouta thought taking off his goggles with a sigh. "It's late, and this place is dangerous, go home kid."

"Can't I'm working," She replied offhandedly most of her focus on the entrance of the club, before glancing at him over her shoulder for the briefest of seconds. "Besides, you're probably in more danger than I am Mr. Pro Hero. I honestly doubt any of the people in that club mind me wandering around their secret clubhouse."

She's not wrong. "You still haven't answered my question."

"And I'm not going to," The kid replied with a simple shrug as she finally moved away from the railing fo the building, facing Shouta with a self-satisfied smirk. "Last I checked I'm working alone, and you are not the Commissioner or my keeper. In other words, I don't owe you shit when it comes as to what I'm doing or why." She walked past him, moving over to the edge of the roof before fearlessly jumping down.

Shouta acted on instinct moving to stop the idiot detective from getting herself killed only to see her land effortlessly on the ground. There was a slight loss of balance due to her choice of footwear but it was quickly recovered moments later. Nevertheless, the girl had managed to intrigue him as he watched her make her way to the clubs entrance. Immediately, she started to sway back and forth slightly as if drunk before she latched herself to the arm of a man that had just exited the club.

 _Just what was she planning?_ He wondered watching as said man wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. Focusing on the man rather than on the kid, Shouta instantly recognized him. Sato Nobuyuki. He was part of a minor drug cartel. The very one that was said to be developing the new drug. Turning his focus right on the girl as she shamelessly flung herself at Nobuyuki. What exactly was she planning?! If Nobuyuki realized she was being played the girl would be dead. What kind of reckless troublesome person had the Police Department assigned to this case? She was worse than a child. The girl was playing with pure fire and she was going to burn. Yet, even as Shouta realized this he was frozen on his spot watching her go on with her supposed plan.

He, he wanted to know what would she do. Even in her pretend state she appeared so confident in herself like she knew this wouldn't fail even if there was no logical way it could succeed either. The girl was amateur. She wouldn't know how to deal with people like Nobuyuki just yet.

Even so, so far she seemed to be doing fine on her own as she managed to get Nobuyuki alone. Still, Shouta followed them from the shadows. What the girl was planning was a risky and gutsy move. It could turn against her in any second and Shouta refused to leave her to die. He watched over her, observing her bring Nobuyuki around the block into another dark corner. To anyone else, the situation would seem rather simple considering the neighborhood so no one would bat an eye at what was happening if anyone passed by. Again, the situation could be twisted against her so easily because if she had been alone and things turned south, how could she get help.

"Now tell me girlie," Nobuyuki hummed seemingly cornering the girl. "How come I haven't seen you around, huh?"

The kid, Shouta wasn't even sure if he should call her that anymore, smirked. "Oh, I've been around I assure you," She replied in a coy tone not moving her gaze from Nobuyuki's grey eyes. "Just, watching from afar."

"A beauty like you? Afar should have been a crime." She laughed placing her hand on his shoulder gently grasping the sleeve of the black blazer he wore.

"Think so?" The detective hold on the blazer tightened and like a flash, Nobuyuki realized just what was happening as the hazel eyes sharpened and the fire within them burned brighter. Shouta was about to step in, however, both him and Nobuyuki were shocked to see the girl grab the villain and flip him over her shoulder using her speed and his weight to her advantage. Before both men knew it the female detective had Nobuyuki on the ground. "Funny, I had always thought things from far away are the most beautiful."

"Damned bi-AH!"

"Let's not finish that sentence, 'kay?" She cut him off pressing tightly a spot in his arm. "The situation isn't exactly in your favor here Sato Nobuyuki." Then slowly, the detective turned her gaze to where Shouta stood not too far. "You know, I wouldn't mind a bit of a hand here."

Shouta then stepped into a clearer light earning a panicked and angry grunt from Nobuyuki. "Eraserhead!" He tried to struggle once more and seemed just about ready to use his quirk, but he should have known better. Before Nobuyuki or the detective could blink the scarf around Shouta's neck moved wrapping around the drug dealer. It caught both of them by surprise but the detective was free to move, and so she jumped away from Nobuyuki before she too could be wrapped by the capture weapon.

"You could have warned me," She grumbled at him folding her arms over her chest.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, Shouta shrugged. "You should have thought of a better plan. What if I hadn't been here, what would you have done then?"

There was something that she mumbled under her breath, but it was said too low for him to hear her. "But you were here, so why bother with plan B," she shrugged as if it didn't matter before sending him a glare. "In any case, you really shouldn't underestimate me, Mr. Pro Hero. Even if you weren't here I still could have gotten Nobuyuki."

Shouta chose to ignore that, mainly because he didn't believe it, at all. "What do you want with him anyway? He isn't part of your suspect list."

"True, but after a little digging something very interesting popped up," The girl shrugged glaring at Nobuyuki as he spat all types of obscenities at them. "There were victims on the list where a quirk wouldn't have been enough to subdue them, not without someone noticing at least. Nevertheless, they were taken and no one suspected something was wrong for a day or two. So if a quirk didn't work what could be used instead?" She questioned rhetorically looking back at Nobuyuki. "How about a new drug that has yet to reach the black market but still needs test subject right Nobuyuki-kun?"

"I ain't telling you shit you-" Nobuyuki didn't get to say anything else, a strap of the scarf the held him moving to his mouth.

"And you made this connection in just a few days?" Shouta questioned raising a doubtful eyebrow at the detective who only smirked.

"I told you not to underestimate me," She chirped before sighing though I can't take all the credit. "Naochi-senpai did have to pull a few string and if you spend enough time locked up in an apartment with all the scattered information something is bound to pop up. So, ready to admit you were wrong?"

Shouta turned looked at the detective, clearly seeing that she expected an apology of some sort. He scoffed. "You plan was half-assed and even if there was a 'plan B' you wouldn't have been able to capture Nobuyuki alone. The most logical scenario is he would have overpowered you eventually and we both know what would have happened next." She tensed and shuddered before nodding very reluctantly. "Want it or not detective you're a child playing an adult game that you can't possibly win alone. I wasn't wrong before and I'm not wrong now. You haven't been trained nor have you been on the job long enough to know how to deal with situations such as this. You'll get yourself killed if you continue."

"I'm not giving up!" Her hazel eyes were blazing again, though the emotion behind them wasn't anger at all. "Sure what you're saying makes sense but I've just proved that I can do this even if I have to rely on a little help. You can stop looking down on me because I know I have what it takes to solve this case. Besides, if you're so concerned why don't you just help me get better?" She demanded her fist clenching at her side. "That would be a lot more useful and 'logical' than just standing there pretending like I'm just a kid that doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Because know this Eraserhead, you will never meet someone as stubborn and bull-headed as I am. You can tell me I can't do it a million times but I won't give up and I won't stop. so shut up or start helping me."

No one said anything for the longest of moments before Shouta released a sigh. "What a troublesome woman you are, detective."

"My name is Izumi Midoriya, Eraserhead."

The two stared at each other neither willing to back out. Peaking at her determined expression Shouta sighed inwardly even if her sudden outburst gave him a sense of respect for the young woman. She was still an incredibly troublesome woman.

* * *

 **Fan Fact: Izumi met Aki and Takumi** **in her last year of Middle School. The three went to the same high school and have been the best of friends ever since.**

* * *

 **Thank you: Wounded Wing, Guest, and Fhaatra Joysword for your support and reviews!**


	4. Why come back?

**And here is chapter 4!**

 **I hope this answers some questions as to how the format of the story will go. It will be flipping from past to present time until the past catches up to the present! At least, that's the plan for now lol!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anything BNHA canon related and some parts of Izumi(such as her name) are from the chapter 10 of Tales of Izumi Midoriya and belong to Wounded Wing**

* * *

 **Kyoto, Japan**

 **Present Time**

 **"Why did you have to come back?"**

* * *

"You still have no idea of the uses of a phone do you?" His voice questioned from the other line and the world crumbled. Her walls vanished. Her memories returned. "Hello, Izumi."

At that moment, Izumi had to wonder what would she have done had she been ready. If she hadn't acted on pure impulse and had actually thought about what she had been about to do, what would she have said? More than once had the green haired young woman pictured how she would talk to him again. She pictured a scenario, what they would do, what they would say. Some turned out okay and others not so much, but Izumi had at least been able to speak. Not so much was the case now. She was frozen and the words were stuck in her mouth.

Shota noticed it too. "Izumi?"

There is was again. His voice.

Was it normal to feel like it pierced her chest every time he spoke? Did it usually hurt this much? Or had Izumi just missed him?

"Hello, Shota." She breathed out in a small voice her hand clenching in on her phone as she waited for his answer.

It didn't come for a while and some parts of Izumi were pleased by this. She wasn't the only one affected it seemed. But, then there was another part that wondered just how much did their feelings synchronized. Did he miss her too? Was he in the same pain she was in?

"That sounded all too formal for you," Shota spoke and this time instead of getting caught up in his voice and her feelings, Izumi heard what he had actually said. He hadn't changed at all.

"Ass," Izumi huffed feeling herself relax some. "I can be formal when and if I want to. Can you say the same about that attitude?"

"If I recall you used to enjoy bantering with my 'attitude'," The Pro Hero retorted causing them both to freeze at the mention of the past. "How have you been Izumi?"

His voice had changed, so had his tone. It had grown softer and kinder they way it had been back then. "Please don't," Izumi mumbled closing her hazel eyes at the reminder. "Don't talk in _that_ tone." How could he still talk like that after everything? Was it really that easy for him to go back to talking to her as if nothing had happened? It felt that it hadn't been years since they last spoke. Like the last time, they ever spoke hadn't been filled with so much harsh coldness and almost resentment.

This was a mistake. She, she shouldn't have called.

"Izumi-"

She couldn't do this.

Izumi hung up the call a second later succumbing to her tears while trying to keep her memories at bay. They had all rushed back with that call and one more painful than the others as they all flashed through her mind's eye. From the very first moment to the last Izumi was drowned in her memories until she crumbled to the floor of her room and just cried it out there. It felt like the pain had never gone away, neither had any of the other feelings from back then. They hadn't left at all. Izumi had just pushed the back, and back and back pretending they were gone until the moment they all came back with that much strength.

She'd been a fool. A complete arrogant fool.

* * *

 **Kyoto, Japan**

 **Present**

* * *

Days seemed to go through a blur of motions as Izumi prepared everything with Karasuma for Strangler's trial. It had gone as well as could have been expected, but again, Izumi didn't remember much of it. Apparently though as the judge had dictated the sentence, Strangler attempted to make a move and she along with Super Blaster had stopped him just in time before anyone had gotten actually hurt. It had been a 'super cool moment' according to the staff present that later retold the story to Izumi in all their fan and hero gushing. They'd said that she'd moved like some sort of ninja and had, going faster than the blink of an eye before she twisted Strangler on the ground after Super Blaster had stunned him.

To be honest, the entire story sounded a bit over the top, but have not been too mentally present as she should have been, Izumi kept that part to herself. After that everyone was hounded by the media once more, but again the focused on the heroes while asking a few officers some questions. The green haired young woman had sneaked away before anyone even thought to ask her anything or talk to her. She was already packed and ready to head back to Masutafu to be with her family and celebrate her baby brother for making it to his dream high school.

It had been the perfect plan until Detective Karasuma had stopped her from even leaving the courthouse. The sad part was that Izumi could have gotten away from the hold he'd had on his arm as he dragged her to eat something, but she was too out of it to even think of doing that. She hadn't expected him to intervene in the routine she had planned beforehand.

"You're going to stave yourself if you keep working without so much as breakfast in your system Midoriya. How can you hope to catch villains when you keep skipping meals and not sleeping. The case is over, you should start taking care of yourself." Karasuma scolded her as they sat at a small soba place near the courthouse. "Are you even listening to me?!

Izumi wasn't exactly but she knew what she was being told. "You must be an amazing father Karasuma-san," she commented lifting her chopsticks to her lips, enjoying her tempura soba, turning to smile at her colleague. "Look, you even have the 'don't-take-that-tone-with-me-young-lady' glare to tee."

"Dealing with you has been great practice," the firm black haired man rebutted earning a snort from Izumi. "But just for the sake of this, I have no children."

"I know, but your wife is pregnant," The green haired girl stated just as Karasuma narrowed his grey eyes at her. "The calls to your office and the gossip of a supermodel blonde chick coming to see you more than few times during work hours. Your statement from before was the final confirmation though." Izumi explained knowing full well the meaning behind the stare the older man was giving her.

Karasuma sighed. "Those observation skills of yours are too sharp for your own good."

Izumi laughed. "You're not the first to say."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and though there was something else Karasuma wanted to ask about Izumi didn't call him out on it. He too was a detective and though some may be oblivious to her current mood, he sure wasn't. Izumi did not want him to ask, even if he was going to anyway, or maybe not. She didn't want to think about the reason behind her lack of focus during the last few days. At least, after that first call, Shota hadn't tried again but she had saved his number.

 _I'm hopeless and an idiot,_ She thought with a sigh looking down at the noddles forlorn.

"Your lack of focus," Karasuma started and Izumi tensed turning to face him again slowly. "I won't ask. But whatever is bothering you, I suggest you solve it and fast. We might not be heroes but even we can't afford to lose focus. Us especially, we have to be always sharp and ready."

He was right and Izumi was glad he hadn't asked. Hadn't bothered with some probing question, or simple sympathy. Karasuma had just told her to get over it and get back to herself. She would never say it but he reminded her of Shota, and not just because these last few days all she saw was him. No, Izumi had noticed the similarities from the first day of working with the man. It was part of why she could read him so well, though she was sure his wife was better.

 _That must be some supermodel blonde chick._ "Don't worry chief, I'll get right on that!" _What a lie_. But Izumi was not telling the truth, not to him or anyone.

"You're lying, aren't you?" It was voiced as a question but the conviction behind the older detective's tone was solid.

So maybe she wasn't the only one that was able to read the other pretty well.

"Yes, but I can promise to not lose focus again." Karasuma raised an eyebrow at in her question and Izumi shrugged before standing up her soba half done. "It has been a pleasure working with you and your department Karasuma-san. Hope I get to work with you guys again in the future."

Karasuma's only reply was an 'hmm' watching as Izumi exited the soba restaurant. Once outside though, Izumi looked up and smiled up sadly before once more pushing everything to the back of her head. She couldn't deal with any of that now. Besides if she got home looking like she did now Izumi knew she would only start worrying people all the more. Her mother and Izuku had enough to worry about to add her problems into the fray as well.

 _I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be just fine._ Maybe if she said it more, Izumi would begin to believe it as well.

Letting out a sigh, the green haired girl began to walk towards the inn. She had a train to catch after all if she wanted to get home by early tomorrow with enough time to drop by the office and report herself back. Maybe afterward she would grab some takeout food and surprise her mom and Izuku at their house. Anything to spare her from going back to her apartment which was not only a mess but morbidly lonesome. That and she was sure Takumi would be waiting for her with yet another long lecture.

Is he closed her eyes she could almost see the glare and the concern on her best friends face. Then she would fill the guilt because she had given Takimi enough scares to give him white hairs from stress. Scares that not even her mother or brother knew of. Those incidents were the reason it was Takumi registered as her first emergency contact. In other words, Izumi should know better than not contact Takumi. Though, considering no hospitals called him to inform her of yet another incident, he knew she was alright, or at least alive. Not that that should be any consolation either. They'd already lost so much, to lose something else would for sure shatter them beyond recovery.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Department of Police**

 **Present**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Izumi greeted entering the police department with a bright attitude. "Guess who just came back from Kyoto!"

All the attention shifted towards the green haired woman as her co-workers greeted her some using her same enthusiasm. They'd no doubt heard by now that Strangler was behind bars after a successful capture at the hand of the one and only Izumi Midoriya. The Hero Police liaison. Her actions over the years had gotten her quite the name and reputation both among her peers and Pro Heroes, though not always good. There were a few incidents were Izumi got more than a little carried away speaking her mind.

 _Like the Endeavour incident about a month back,_ Izumi thought almost wanting to punch a wall recalling her encounter with the number two hero. He called to complain to the Commissioner like a child to its mother. To be honest, Izumi was shocked she wasn't reprimanded harsher than she actually was. It probably had to do with Karasuma's request of her presence in Kyoto for the Strangler case. _Which means-_

"Midoriya, my office," Commissioner Oribe barked from the door to his office cutting the green haired girl off from her line of thought. "Now!"

 _That good Old Kaname had been waiting this long for the lecture and punishment,_ Izumi finished the thought with a sweat drop as a few chuckled went around the office while the attention remained on the young detective.

"He's been waiting for you ever since the news of the trial," An amused voice commented from the side and Izumi turned towards it smiling at her senpai. Tsukauchi Naomasa, Naochi-senpai. He like always was sporting his black suit with matching slaws and dress shoes, dark eyes shining with mirth. "It's been scary around here with how he's been muttering about all the awful ways to torture you."

"Well, he can't use desk duty like with everyone else," Izumi excused with a shrug as Naomasa chuckled. "How has it been? Anything new?"

"That just means he can get more creative. Remember his last punishment?" The dark haired man questioned and Izumi shuddered in response. He'd volunteered her to give lectures at the elementary schools about the Police Force and their work. Usually, Izumi didn't mind children, she loved kids but that had been hell. "And so far it's been rather quiet with a new batch of heroes and All Might around. Nothing you would find 'interesting'." He answered the question and Izumi pouted. That just meant doing grunt work. She hated grunt work. "Should have stayed in Kyoto where things are much more thrilling Midoriya."

Izumi scoffed. "I would have thrown myself of a temple or something. Sorry but other than the Strangler case Villains aren't that active in Kyoto." She paused before tilting her head. "How is he doing by the way? I haven't been able to talk to him much with Kyoto."

"You haven't talked to anyone because of Kyoto," Naomasa snorted and Izumi smiled sheepishly. "But he's good. Settling with a little extra job to the side."

"Extra job?" The Green haired woman questioned curiously.

"Midoriya!" Oribe yelled once more cutting off whatever Naomasa was going to say.

"I'll talk to you after the yelling match," The older detective said instead giving Izumi a thumbs up of encouragement. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

And she did in very much need the luck seeming as, even though the Commissioner's quirk had nothing to do with his voice, he was pretty much destroying Izumi's eardrums. The rant had to have been going for at least an hour about just how much her comments to Endeavour had been disrespectful and rude to the number two hero. He then moved on to how this would make the department look and how Izumi as a public figure should be more careful about what she said. Izumi had tuned him out after that and just kept her head bowed in 'shame'. That was much easier than saying what she really wanted.

 _If Endeavour didn't have his face so far up his own ass then maybe I would have said anything. He was a pig and deserved every word out of my mouth, maybe more if I hadn't been stopped by one of the deputies,_ was what she wanted to say more than anything. So much so that her skin was itching at the urge to just scream the words. However, if she did that she would be looking at a worse punishment. The Commissioner could stop her from doing any case at all and that, that would the horrible. Izumi would have nothing to do at all, nothing to distract her. No, no she needed to stay quiet. The lecture should be done any moment now.

"-nevertheless your work in Kyoto was nothing but praiseworthy. Not only did you track down Strangler but captured him before the Pros too. Well done Detective," The commissioner muttered lacing his finger together as he analyzed Izumi. "There will be a punishment I assure you, for your action with Endeavour and you will wish you'd never been born Midoriya." Izumi flinched. "I don't care about your personal feelings about the man or his personality. You might as well have insulted the Prime Minister when you said those words!"

 _May God ever help us if Endeavour was ever Prime Minister,_ Izumi thought about the horrible idea not even wanting to imagine what the country would have to go through if it were so.

"As such, I have decided your punishment to be accor-"

"Commissioner!" Naomasa barged into the office panicked and with his overcoat halfway on his body. Izumi instantly tensed and started to rise from her seat. That was not a look anyone ever saw on her senpai unless it was a severe emergency.

"Naomasa! Can't you see I'm in-"

"We just received a panic call from UA!" The green haired woman's body was swept cold. "There has been an organized villain attack on one of the first year classes."

Everyone sprung into action as the Commissioner began to bark orders all around. Meanwhile, Izumi felt like she was in some sort of wrapped up nightmare as she hurried with Naomasa to his car. All thoughts in her head were tunneled towards her brother. Praying he was okay, that it hadn't been his class under attack. But then, there was this heavy and horrible feeling in her chest. It screamed at Izumi that would not be the case that Izuku was in danger, or worse he had been hurt, badly. The feeling ate at her as Naomasa drove like the world was ending through the streets. A good thing too, because to Izumi the world definitely felt like it was ending.

 _Please, please be okay Izuku._

 _"Izumi."_

His voice made her freeze once more but Izumi shook her head. Shota was a Pro. Even if this was an organized villain attack, she'd seen him fight worse opponents. Hell, he'd taught Izumi a thing or two. If anyone would be okay it would be him. That was a fact she knew without even a doubt.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Izumi's favorite season is Autumn. She likes the colors of the tree leaves.**

* * *

 **And we have come to the end of Chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear what you guys think about the chapter!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to** **Guest, Yusuke Kurosaki, Wounded Wing, Guest, and Fhaatra Joysword for your REVIEWS! I can't wait to hear what you guys thing about this chapter!**


	5. I thought I knew Nightmare

**And Here is Chapter 5! And whoa was it a doozie to write! Hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think! Has any cannon character been OOC?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Anything BNHA related and some parts of Izumi(such as her name) are from the chapter 10 of Tales of Izumi Midoriya and belong to Wounded Wing**

* * *

 **Location: Musutafu, Japan**

 **Present**

 **"I thought I knew Nightmares."**

* * *

Izumi thought she knew nightmares. She had them most nights, a drawback of just how many times she had been injured and how many villains she'd caught, with a sprinkle of saying a wide variety of crimes scenes. Nightmares were a given with the job, and Izumi doubted there were many Pro Heroes or Detectives without them. It was normal, and they had all developed methods to deal with nightmares or sleepless nights. Izumi knew nightmares.

Even so, she'd never thought she'd be actually living one. Not when she was so careful to keep her family from her job when she went to new lengths to make sure everyone she cared about was safe. And yet there she was outside of a building working mainly on autopilot. She hadn't seen even a wisp of her brother, though she knew his condition wasn't serious. Whom she had seen was her baby brother's classmates safe and sound with hardly any injuries. Izumi had met eyes with Katsuki Bakugou completely fine and felt somewhat relieved. She'd seen a few Pros she'd worked with and some she knew more personally.

She'd seen most of the UA staff unharmed and then, she'd seen the ones that were.

Izumi thought knew a nightmare, but nothing had compared to seeing Shouta in his condition. She'd frozen completely looked at every injury, the blood and watched helplessly as he was loaded to one of the ambulances and taken away with Present Mic, Hizashi. If it hadn't been for Naochi-senpai, Izumi was sure she would have crumbled right then and there.

Her brother had already been taken to Recovery Girl with All Might, their injuries not so serious, but she still wanted to make sure. The image of Shouta, unconscious, bleeding, looking like death was looming over him, it kept repeating in the back of her head. If she worked and did what she was supposed to, it was thanks to Naochi-senpai keeping a close eye on her. She felt other pairs of eyes too and for the sake of that Izumi continued to work and kept up appearances.

The young detective did jump into action though the instant Naochi-senpai stated that he had business in the nurse's office, Izumi instantly tagging along. The two had left everything in Sansa's capable hands before beginning to walk away. Another issue had popped up, something about finding another villain ranges away from the actual place of the attack, but Izumi was only half aware of the situation. She'd been almost ready to speak to the nurse's office when Naochi-senpai had called her over as they boarded his car once more and headed for the UA campus. A headache was already making it's way to Izumi's head as she thought over everything.

Some homecoming this had been.

"You know, Izumi," Naochi-senpai started with a bit of a smile as he and the green haired detective walked through the halls of UA, heading towards the nurse's office. "That restraint back there. Well done." He congratulated her though Izumi was hardly paying attention to him. It caused him to change the subject "What do you think? That monster Officer Shiota found?"

Pausing, Izumi turned to blink up at him. "What?"

"Not listening again, huh detective?" he was teasing her and didn't mean much harm but Izumi still flinched. "It's okay. Had this had happened to my brother I wouldn't be able to focus much either. Hence why I'm congratulating you."

 _It wasn't just my brother,_ Izumi wanted to say, almost did but stopped herself. Naomasa didn't need to know the history between her and a certain underground hero. Thinking about Shouta brought the image of him bleeding and unconscious to her head causing Izumi to almost freeze all over again as ice filled her veins with dread.

"Yeah, sorry." She said instead as they continued to walk. "But if you really want my opinion, I'd say that thing is more of an experiment gone wrong than a monster. His cooperativeness is for lack of a better word, freaky. We'll have our hands full with that one. With all of this actually." Izumi added with a frown. Who in their right mind attacks a hero school? Who could actually do it and get away with it? Almost anyway, but they had come too close that the public would find uncomforting, that Izumi found uncomforting.

Naomasa hummed. "I hear ya. Good thing the principal gave us permission to keep on investigating then."

"He wouldn't have much of a choice, to begin with," Izumi commented as they came closer towards the school's infirmary. "It's not like he can afford to have this happen again."

"True, but it was still great to have him cooperate so easily." Naochi-senpai smiled just as they reached the nurse's office. "By the way, there is something I've been meaning to ask."

That caught Izumi's attention as she faced her senpai. "What is it?"

"Is it a Midoriya gene to recklessly charge into action and earn yourself a few injuries along the way?" The question was asked so seriously that Izumi had not been able t hold back the slip in her step as she fell to the ground. "First, you and your record of injuries on the field and now your brother. Either you're being a terrible experience, or this is some unexplainable family trait you two posses."

"It's neither!" Izumi snapped but Naochi-senpai only raised a doubtful eyebrow at her. She felt offended just by look at the expression in her senpai's dark gaze. "And can you keep the injury talk down to a minimum. There are things I don't like my family knowing too much about. Besides, I'd like to think I have a cleaner record than a certain someone."

Naochi-senpai laughed. "Just because you're right it doesn't make your record any better."

"Shut up, Naomasa," Izumi grumbled opening the door to the nurse's office. "Izuku!" She called out stepping inside and quickly reaching her brother bred to embrace him tightly. The action took everyone else in the room completely by surprise, her brother most of all. "I'm so glad you're okay! You had me worried sick!" The young detective was practically on the bed already.

"S-sis!"

"Izumi-san!"

Slowly Izumi pulled away to examine Izuku, sitting on the mattress by his side. It was just like the teachers had reported. Other than a few broken bones, her baby brother was fine. He was okay, but still. "Just what did you do to get yourself these injuries?! Izuku just because you gain a quirk suddenly doesn't mean you wave it and use it around carelessly!" Izumi began to scold her brother while he was still in a very much state of shock and slight panic. "Can you imagine if the damage had been worse? What would have happened then?" She was almost on the verge of tears. Izumi could feel them building but refused to let them fall. "Don't ever do something like that again you hear!"

"Izumi, aren't you being just a tad hypocritical here?" Naochi-senpai questioned from the sidelines with bemusement. "You happen to do the same thing, most times."

The green haired woman turned to glare at her senpai. Hadn't she just mention to keep talking like that to a minimum, if at all? Her family didn't need to know just how many trips Izumi had taken to the hospital.

"Tsukauchi! You're here too?" At the familiar splatter, Izumi turned to All Might, or otherwise known as Toshinori Yagi. He was hurt too, maybe worse than Izuku, but Izumi knew better than to start scolding him on that. Toshinori would just bring out the many times Izumi had been in the same situation. And that was a conversation she didn't want Izuku overhearing.

"Wait! Is this really okay, All Might? Sis-" He cut himself off looking at Izumi and at Naochi-senpai nervously.

Izumi blinked at her baby brother before turning to look up at Toshinori. "Wait, Izuku you know? How?"

"Eh," Izuku trailed off his nervousness turning to panic. "Well, that's a really long story. But sis, how do you know?" He looked back at Toshinori more calmly. "And is this really okay?"

"Sure it is," Toshinori nodded with a smile. "Why? Because Naomasa Tsukauchi and Izumi Midoriya are best friends of mine from the force."

"Seriously?!" Izumi's baby brother gasped eyes glazed as he looked at Izumi and then at Naochi-senpai.

 _What's with the intro?_ The green haired woman questioned in her head making eye contact with Naochi-senpai who was thinking the same thing.

"Where do you think all that top of the market merchandise came from?" The older Midoriya questioned earning and even deeper gasp as her question appealed to her little brother's inner fanboy. Izuku was so adorable. Sure his obsession was a bit much, but Izumi just loved indulging him if it meant he kept that happy expression on his face. "You know my paycheck isn't that much." She laughed ruffling Izuku's green curls.

"And here I thought you were selling those 'favors' online," Naochi-senpai remarked earning himself another glare. "Doesn't matter though, I'm still the best friend. Right, Toshinori?"

Izumi snorted as their mutual friend scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Only because I don't slave myself over his paperwork like you do Naochi-senpai."

"Fair enough."

"H-hey, now." Toshinori came up to his own defense. "I don't give Tsukauchi that much paperwork to do."

Naochi-senpai and Izumi both stared at the Number One Hero, along with Recovery Girl before the three burst out laughing. Izumi was sure she'd heard Izuku mumble something about 'All Might doesn't like paperwork' and she chuckled even more. The younger detective ruffled her brother's hair once more to keep from going into one of his muttering episodes. It worked too because he focused right back and smiled sheepishly at Izumi who smiled right back. The situation wasn't the best, but this was the first time she saw Izuku since leaving for Kyoto weeks ago. She'd missed him and his fanboy self just like she always did when she went away.

Once the laughter had subsided Naochi-senpai's face turned serious. "Sorry to have to turn things like this." The older detective started taking off his ridiculous hat, at least Izumi thought it was ridiculous. "But All Might. Can you give us any more details on the villai-"

"Wait just a moment!" Toshinori cut the dark-haired detective with his hands raised. "Can you tell me first if the students are okay? Aiza-Eraserhead and Thirteen how are they?"

Unconsciously, Izumi tensed at the mention of Shouta and his condition which her brother sadly noticed. Luckily though, Izumi was able to avoid the questions and concern in Izuku's green gaze as she answered for Naochi-senpai. "Other than Izuku, the other students only had light injuries. Mostly scrapes and few other bruises." The green haired woman reported with a smile just as relieve overtook both Izuku and Toshinori. "Both Eraserhead and Thirteen are on stable conditions for now according to the doctors." Her smile faltered slightly at that, Izumi remembering the call and the long list of Shouta's injuries.

His eyesight may suffer some damage. Shouta's quirk. Will he still be able to use it? Izumi thought missing what Naochi-senpai had added after her statement.

"You're missing one thing Tsukauchi," Toshinori's somber and serious tone brought Izumi back though as she blinked at her friend. "The student's also fought and risked their lives. Have there ever been first-years to have experienced a fight so soon, survived, and learned the fear of the world of adults?" He grinned proudly then. "These villains were dumb. This class is strong. They will become even stronger Heroes. I'm certain of it."

"All Might," Izuku breathed humble and shy.

It caused Izumi to smile as well. Even if she had never wished this experience on her little brother so soon, it would do him well. "You're right, and the children just proved that." Izumi nodded before standing on Izuku's bed and stretching. "But I say we keep the adult experiences as less as possible. I don't think I can handle yet another scare like this. Honestly."

"Of course," Izumi's friend agreed quickly with a nod of his head. "UA and us teacher will ensure everything that will keep the students safe. Don't worry Izumi-san."

The green haired woman smiled at the Number One Hero. So this was the other job Naochi-senpai was talking about. It doesn't suit him that much. "I'll hold you to that," Izumi told him with a small smirk before her eyes glistened with a dark intent. "Just like I'll hold you and Izuku for a better explanation as to how my baby brother knows about you, Mr. All Might."

A shiver ran down both her brother and Toshinori's spine at the tone the young detective used. "That will be at a later date though. I have some things to take care of." She smiled at her tense baby brother. "I'll be dropping by the house but don't tell Mom just yet when she comes to pick you up." Izuku blinked at her confused. "My arrival was supposed to be a surprise, and I want to keep that much at least. Don't let her cook either I'm picking up take out."

The younger Midoriya grinned and nodded. "Okay! See you then sis!"

"See you then," Izumi parroted already walking away before looking at Toshinori. "Keep yourself out of needing medical attention?"

He chuckled. "No promises."

Izumi snorted. "Fair enough." She looked at Naochi-senpai. "See ya tomorrow at the office."

"Don't be late. Orbie is already out of your blood."

"No promises," The green haired detective replied cheekily before walking out of the nurse's office with a new intent expression on her face.

* * *

 **Location: Musutafu General Hospital, Japan**

 **Present Time**

* * *

Walking through the hospital, Izumi felt the urge to turn back and run. Because of her job, she'd been able to get the location of the hospital, and room number to see Shouta. She'd been so confident while doing so too. The nurses hadn't been able to refuse to give her the information, as Izumi held her head high and her detective badge in hand. Any arguments they would have wished to make Izumi refuted with the ease of a pro. Now though, now all that confidence was being sipped away from her the closer she came to the room.

Her steps were faltering, breathing and heartbeat were erratic, hands were not exactly sweaty but they twitched and trembled slightly. By some miracle, Izumi was able to continue to move. One step and then another, followed by another. A step, and then as she looked up, getting closer to Shouta's hospital room, she froze.

Hazel eyes connected with the blues that belonged to Nemuri Kayama, otherwise known as the R-rated Hero Midnight. Suddenly, that urge to turn and run away doubled. Izumi started to wonder if she should even be here.

They'd broken things off, and not in the best of ways. Would Shouta even want her here?

 _Turn away,_ a nasty voice at the back of her head told her. Just turn away. _Why are you even here?_

Why? Because she cared. Because she still... _Don't finish that thought!_ Izumi told herself shaking her head and looking at the white tiles floor. _Go back. Just turn away and go back, Izumi._

"Izumi," Nemuri's voice was all to close to her causing the green haired detective to jump away as her eyes met the Pro Hero's once more. A smile spread across the black-haired woman's lips. "I'm so glad you came. For a moment there I thought you weren't going to."

She's probably referring to back at the scene. Most likely right though. For moments before actually arriving at the hospital, there was doubt already creeping into her chest. "How is he?" Izumi asked quietly looking at the closed door. "I heard the report from the doctors, but." There was a pause and it seemed that Nemuri understood what she meant. Nevertheless, Izumi allowed herself to finish her hazel eyes never wavering from the door. "But how is he, really."

"Unconcious." The female Pro Hero told her. "Hizashi is with him." Izumi nodded her hands fisting at her side. "Are you going to go in?"

Izumi tensed her gaze falling once more to the white tiled floor. She tried to remember the last time Shouta and he had been in the same room together, just a few years ago. They hadn't spoken a word, barely made any eye contact whatsoever. It wasn't like they hadn't said enough the day before and the night before, just after Shouta had returned from patrol. As a matter of fact, Izumi was sure that they'd said too much. Both things they meant and things they didn't mean at all. Then, without so much of a look back Izumi walked out of the apartment they'd shared.

Even before that, their relationship had been on the receiving end of far too many hits. Before their eyes, it started to crumble, and then without realizing it, they'd decided to let go of each other.

Looking up at Nemuri with a sad smile, Izumi shook her head. "I don't think I should, Nemuri. I just," The green haired woman let out a breath. "I just wanted to make sure he really was stable."

"And how do you know that?" Nemuri questioned crossing her arms over her chest. "You haven't seen him, Izumi."

Yes, that was true but. "You wouldn't be so calm if he wasn't stable Nemuri," Izumi stated and the female hero seemed to deflate if just a little.

"What if I told you he wants to see you?" A new voice cuts whatever the black-haired woman was going to say and Izumi's eyes turned to its source. Hizashi Yamada, Present 's best friend since their UA days. The poor guy looked worse for wear with how worried he appeared with his tousled blonde hair and sad green eyes. However, his voice held a firm tone as he stared at Izumi also crossing his arms. "I know he called you a few days ago. You talked. He wants to see you, Izumi."

"Wait, he actually called," Nemuri stuttered blinking in surprise as Izumi nodded. "Then why are you out here for?!"

"Right?" Hizashi questioned with a nod. "Go back in there or we'll drag you in."

Izumi looked between the two heroes and then directed her gaze once more at the door. She looked back at Hizashi and Nemuri. "You wouldn't dare."

The two friends gave her a challenging smirk that had Izumi shrinking back. So they would dare, the green haired detective decided before letting out a sigh and walking closer to the door. Her hand hovered over it, then before she knew it, that same hand was opening the door for her and Izumi was stepping inside, closing the door behind her. She walked closer towards the bed, slow, hesitant. Izumi pulled back the curtain by the bed if only just slightly and choked on a cry as she saw the aftermath.

Part of her tried to remember a worse time when Shouta had been hurt, covered in bandages. Izumi couldn't remember. There hadn't been a time. Not like this, Shouta, he had never been hurt like this.

Eyes glossed with tears, Izumi moved to sit by the only chair in the room, placing a hand softly on the dark-haired man's wrapped arm. "And you used to scold me for getting hurt," She scoffed despite the waterworks falling down her cheek. "Yeah, you won't ever get to say that again."

* * *

 **Please REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **Special thanks to** **Guests, Yusuke Kurosaki, Wounded Wing, Fhaatra Joysword,** **Wicken25,** **TheParadoxicalOxymoron** **for your REVIEWS! I can't wait to hear what you guys thing about this chapter!**

* * *

 **Fun fact: The reason Izumi isn't allowed to do paperwork, or desk duty anymore is because she had too much time on her hands. She used this time to prank everyone around the office.**


	6. Never Doing This Again

**Hello readers! Here is the Chapter 6!**

 **To those who a false notification went out about an update, I am so sorry! I don't really know what happened but I hate when it happens too because there is nothing worse than that! Honestly. In any case here is the actual update! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **PS: No you are not just seeing things I re-uploaded this chapter because after re-reading it ten more times there was something about it I just didn't like. So this is the much more revised version after I took the parts I that were out of place. Because of this, I can finally sigh in relief that I've done my best to write a better chapter.**

 **Please remember to review, and if you think the chapter could use a bit more work be sure to tell me. I'll be more than happy to do better next time for the upcoming chapter!**

 **Thank You and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Location: Shibuya, Japan**

 **Time: 5 Years Ago, days after Nobuyuki was captured**

 **"Remember our first investigation? Cause I'm never doing something like that again."**

* * *

"The entire building works on two levels. About six, no eight people on the lower floor. Counting more than twenty on the upper one," Izumi reported finger's pressing on the switch of the visor she wore before shifting her gaze slightly. "No one is standing to guard the door but there are working cameras, and I assume someone's keeping watch inside. But, I can really tell just from the heat vision or night vision." The twenty-two-year-old detective grumbled lowering the visor with a frown. "Something for Takumi to work on updating for later reference."

"It's more information than we would have gotten, even if we had moved closer," Eraserhead pointed out and though Izumi was more focused on what was ahead of them. She could feel him looking at her, or rather at the equipment, she'd brought with her. "Just how much did you bring with you, detective?" He questioned in a dry tone no doubt studying the large suitcase she'd brought with her.

Eyebrow twitching at the use of the word detective, she decided there was no need to hold back on her response. "Enough that would fit into the one suitcase, Mr. Pro Hero." He snorted at her childishness but that only irked Izumi all the more. Days of working together on this case and he still didn't call her by her name. The hero was doing it on purpose too. He was testing to see how long it would take for Izumi to snap and show her temper. It was what he had called a 'rational lesson' given that there would be times Izumi would want to snap during an investigation or when dealing with certain people. As a professional and a detective, she should keep a cooled and controlled expression. It was 'logical'.

She had never wanted to shove something so far up the ass. However, even if she would rather die than admit it, Izumi had gotten better at controlling her own temper. That she was going to give Eraserhead the satisfaction to have helped her 'grow' or 'mature' in any way was another different cup of coffee though.

 _Over my dead decaying body,_ Izumi swore opening the case to place the visor in and take out a pair of dark gloves, and a few other necessities she'd 'borrowed' from Takumi's lab. Such as the small little fog bombs, and the sleep gas. There should be no need for them, not with Eraserhead and her quirk, but since Izumi had still failed to mention that she possessed a Hero's License to her 'partner' this would be necessary in case she needed to smooth out their exit plan. Their nonexistent exit plan as of now.

They'd had so little information from the questioning of Nobuyuki and Ginsaki Surumi and Masaru Higashi - who they'd caught after Nobuyuki on the delivery of the drug - that they hadn't known what to expect when they would arrive at the building. The only thing that had been consistent was that this abandoned building was the one were the real kidnappers were operating from. It was where they had their victims, or so had Surumi and Higashi spilled. The number of people Izumi saw on the upper levels of the building seemed to fit for the number of kidnappings too. If you took away the missing villains and a few of civilians that were taken. She didn't want to think about where were they just yet though. Izumi needed to focus on the now. It was what would be important to find the rest.

If they ever did.

"Stop wasting time staring into nothing Detective," Eraser cut through Izumi's thought process bringing her back to the present as she closed the case, and activated the lock system on it. Takumi and Aki were paranoid about people taking their inventions. Good thing too but a bit frustrating when she was trying to 'borrow' a few things from them. "The sooner we're done with this, the sooner this case closes."

 _Someone sure doesn't like being roped into police investigations,_ The young detective thought though she could understand why. As a Pro Hero for the underground, Eraserhead was a tad busier than most heroes considering cartels, thugs, murders, kidnappers, and black market functioned none stop during the night. This case has reduced the time he spends doing actual hero work, and he's frustrated. _That does not mean he can take it out on me though. Asshole._

"Got it cap'n." Izumi saluted at the underground hero enjoying perhaps a bit too much the grimace at the improper slang. He wasn't the only one that could get on her nerves. It was a two-team player game after all. "So got a clearer plan now that we know our numbers?"

Eraserhead turned to look at her, dry and tired dark eyes shifting almost instantly to her hands. He didn't comment on the gloves but Izumi could tell they'd gotten his attention for the slightest of moments. "There aren't as many of them as I expected so it's going to be easier than the original plan." He had an original plan? "I'll go in first, take the upper floor and get to the civilians-"

"Aren't you being just a bit cocky here Eraser?" Izumi questioned interrupting the Pro Hero with a raised eyebrow. "There are assumingly eight villains and that's _if_ everyone on the upper level is the people that were taken. You can't take them all out by yourself -"

"And if it's the two of us going against all of them, they have free reign to do whatever they want with the people they have taken." The dark-haired hero cuts her off with ease leveling the green haired young woman with an intense stare. "In their position, they are most likely going to be used as hostages. Even more so if they do have more watching on the upper floor. The rational decision is for one to secure the hostages while the other engages and earns you enough time to get every civilian to safety."

Izumi didn't say anything even if her body shook with the need to do so. She opened her mouth but Eraser cut her off. "Don't argue. You're wasting time by being irrationally stubborn."

Watching as the Underground hero placed on his yellow goggles and began to move towards the building, jumping from one roof to the other, Izumi forced herself to follow in the same fashion. He was right in a sense but she also had the feeling that he was treating her like one would a sidekick or a child. Give her the easier job, while he - the adult or Pro Hero- took on everything else. It was a move that ensured the safety of the sidekick and hostages safe and from the most danger while also given them field experienced.

Izumi hated that feeling. Sure, she was certain that Eraserhead had earned a bit of respect for her while bringing down Nobuyuki, Ginsaki, and Higashi. However, it wasn't enough for him to allow her to stand next to him as an equal. Part of her felt challenged and there was nothing more than she wanted than to meet that challenge head-on.

Lives were on the line though. Feeling underestimated sucked but the lives of the civilians mattered more than that. She needed to get every person that had been kidnapped to safety. What happened after that, well that was an all for one guess. Izumi had never good as a bystander.

* * *

The window glass broke as Eraserhead broke into the supposed abandoned building right into the wooden staircase that almost cracked by the force of his landing. It settled a predictable chain of reaction as the eight villains on the lower level and four more on the top turned their sights on the underground Pro Hero instantly. Chaos erupted between ten of the villains as they engaged Eraserhead, most them deprived of their quirks but still armed to take him on nevertheless. As expected, most of them missed Izumi coming in just a minute behind Eraserhead, but that still left about two of the four on the top level for her to deal with.

One of them possessed a porcupine physiology quirk, with quills and all which he did not hesitate to use against Izumi the instant she even stepped into his line of vision. The young woman, however, was quick to dodge the quill missing her face and black jacket by a pinch. Something about them stood out as odd to Izumi though. Presumingly because the tips were of a deep green color. The green haired detective didn't have time wonder about that however as she also had to dodge an upcoming punch from a rock enforced hand.

"Missed," Izumi mocked with a smile as she analyzed the two villains in front of her. She readied to dodge once more as the villain with the rock hand made a swipe at her. This time though, Izumi failed to see and dodge some of the quills flying her way.

One almost nicked her cheek while three ripped through the material of her jeans and jacket, the skin by her knee grazed by the green taint of the quills. The reacting was instant as Izumi felt the lower parts of her right leg beginning to grow numb, her balance becoming compromised. A paralyzer, great.

"Did I miss now girlie?" Porcupine questioned with a sardonic grin, Izumi glared. "Soon, you won't be able to move that leg of yours at all. Give it five or six minutes."

Without meaning too Izumi turned her hazel gaze towards Eraserhead who was now surrounded by six villains, the rest unconscious on the ground. She should call out. He probably didn't realize that two of the villains turned their eyes on me, the young woman reasoned but then the very thought of calling out for help made her chest constrict. It made Izumi recall the feeling of being treated as a child, a sidekick and it stung. But then Izumi also had five to six minutes before her right leg became completely paralyzed and there were still the people these villains had kidnapped. However, she hardly had the time to formulate a decision as the guy with the rock hands tried to take another swing.

Somehow, she dodged once more and this time the punch hit the already unstable wooden staircase. It began to crack. Decision time. "Eraserhead, you missed some!" Izumi called out drawing the hero's attention. The instant his capture weapon wrapped around both porcupine and the rock hands villains, the green haired detective sprinted up the stairs before it broke completely under her feet, as she fought the numbing sensation on her leg. She spared a glance towards the dark-haired hero, but it seemed he was doing fine considering he'd crashed porcupine and rock hands into the floor. The hit had been a straight knock out of the two villains. Porcupine had however managed to nick her again, left shoulder with a bit of broken skin.

 _Victims. Victims. Five to six minutes to find them and get them out._ Izumi chanted in her head rounding sharply in a left turn as she faced a dark hallway of closed metal doors. If she recalled correctly though, most of the body heat the came through the visor was from the second dor to the right. Raising up her right hand and making a small bright amber flame to light her way, Izumi found the door using her left leg to kick it open. The door was already sort of crumbling so it didn't require much force to break it as it fell to the ground after one hit.

Panicked cries and whimpers soon followed the crashing sound of metal touching the floor. "Everyone calm down. My name is Detective Izumi Midoriya. We've-ah!" Izumi gasped as the numbing sensation in her leg caused her to kneel on the ground. _There was no way that much time had passed. Was the Porcupine wrong?_

"You're here to help?"

 _"She can barely stand!"_

 _Back up. Fuck I need back up. If the paralyzer is going faster than normal I can't take them all out safely._

"Look at her."

"Are the Pro Heroes here?"

Digging in the pocket of her jeans Izumi took out her phone and used the emergency locator map. _Here's to hoping Naochi-senpai hurries._

"I didn't hear any sirens. Where is the Police?"

"Okay! Listen up people," Izumi spoke loudly silencing all of them with a hard glance as she forced herself to stand. "This was a covert mission. we weren't even sure we would find you guys here until we arrived. Help is on the way but as of now, it's just me and The Eraser Hero: Eraserhead." She allowed the information to sink in before continuing. "You'll just have to trust us. We will be getting you out of this safe and sound." They all stared at her in silence, and Izumi took that as her cue to continue on. "Okay, now as we do this stay behind me, and as far away from the railing as you-"

"Trying to help our genuine pigs escape, puppet?"

Izumi reacted in an instant, and even though she shouldn't have, it was instinct. With her right arm, and without so much as another glance at whoever the villain was, other than realizing they were a she, the young green haired detective raised a firewall that separated them and the villain and was just a millimeter up from the floor. She earned a few surprises and frightened gasps from the kidnapped civilians while a shocking the female villain into jumping backwards at the action but Izumi didn't allow herself to linger on that.

She turned towards the kidnapped. "We're moving now, and remember to stay behind me."

Looking forwards, with a determined stare, Izumi began to walk the wall moving along with her. The young woman glanced over her shoulder and saw that the civilians were all right behind her. She smiled. "Everything is going to be okay. Promise."

They walked forwards protected by the large firewall which pushed the female villain from before to stand back. It did make Izumi wonder where had she come from though. Last she'd seen Eraserhead had taken control of all the visible villains. Visible. From the outside, and with the visors only having night vision, heat vision, plus being able to be used as vernaculars, they could have missed anything else. Something that hadn't been as visible as everything else had been.

An underground floor? Izumi guessed and the minute they all made it to the railing that separated the top and lower level of the building she was proven right. There was no way that that many of villains could have come in after so short of a time. They had already been here waiting for an attack.

"Damn it! Takumi should really update that visor," The young detective grumbled just in time to see ninja stars being thrown her way.

"Izumi!"

The firewall shifted, turning instead into the large whip which burned away the ninja stars, fast. However, there was only so much Izumi could do with one fully functional arm and one that was slowly starting to numb due to the paralyzer.

 _Crap! Now, what do we do?!_ Izumi thought taking a good note to the fact that both her and Eraserhead were surrounded with only just two, and help far from arriving if the silence from blaring sirens and flashing lights were anything to go by.

Amber eyes clashed with red for the slightest seconds as Izumi and Eraserhead connected their gazes. There was a message in the underground hero's eyes, but Izumi was hardly the telepath so, she just assumed what he meant by that look.

Safety of the civilians came first, but Izumi could hardly do that when she was surrounded and on the way of being paralyzed. That and there was no way Eraserhead could handle about the seventeen or so villains in the one building. But first was ensure the safety of the kidnapped victims, which meant she needed to open an escape route while also stopping villains from attacking her. She looked over her shoulder trying to see just how far the group of civilians went. Once she had a good idea, Izumi expanded the fire whip to surround all of them. The flames would keep most attacks off unless someone here had an ice or water quirk.

 _What are the chances of that though?_ The green haired detective thought optimistically as her eyes searched frantically for an escape route. She had a time before her right leg and arm finally gave away. Not to mention that if Izumi kept using her quirk like this she could overheat and pass out. It was an amazing and flashy quirk but the human body had its limits and Izumi had never really trained her quirk that well. A mistake on her behalf but, having never expected to become a hero it was a very common one.

Growing frustrated and all too aware of her trembling leg, Izumi's eyes landed on the wall before her. An explosion could compromise the state of the building, but she was running out of time and going down to the lower floor wasn't an option. Plus, Izumi looked behind her at the civilians closest to her and the fire. They were already beginning to sweat and had a troubled time breathing from the heat.

"Hey, do-do any of you have a quirk that could get you down if you were really high form the ground?" Izumi asked low so that none but the people close to her could hear, a plan already forming in her head. "It doesn't need to be anything fancy. Just enough to get everyone down to the ground from this high up."

"B-but we can't use-"

"Is this really the time to argue about quirk laws?" Izumi interrupted the woman who had spoken. "You see the numbers and though there is more help coming they are not-" The blaring sounds of sirens reached the building as it grew tense. "Close."

The word had hardly left her lips before the front door of the building was blown away by a loud "yeah". Seconds later, Present Mic, Midnight, and Ingenium stepped inside each of the moving quickly to dispatch the seventeen villains and help Eraserhead. Loud cheers started to come from the kidnapped civilians as they each started to call out to the Pro Heroes relieved and overjoyed. Izumi too would be lying if she said she hadn't sighed in relief. She still had to make sure these people made it to safety though.

She turned to them again. "So any answers?"

The woman that had spoken before raised her hand slowly. "M-my quirk is, Elastic. I can extend my body but not by a very large distance."

 _Seriously?!_ "Can you use it to reach the ground and get everyone out?" Izumi asked after recovering from the initial shocked almost jumping for joy when the slightly older woman nodded. "Great pass the word around and when I give the signal, run. I'll cover you so nothing will happen." There was a hesitant small nod, but it was there none the less.

Izumi turned back to face forwards and painfully slowly raised her left arm. She connected her thumb and middle finger before snapping them in the direction of the wall. A combustion reaction formed and the wall was blown off causing the building to shake ever so slightly. Izumi waited for the smoke to clear before turning to the kidnapped civilians making eye contact with the woman. "Now! Go!"

Watching them all go towards the opened hole in the wall Izumi along with the five Pro Heroes made sure that none of the villains, or their attacks ever even reached them by a centimeter. From what the young detective could tell, they would be met by the police right as they finished getting everyone out. She waited until the last person left turning to glance at the Heroes just as her right leg gave out completely, just as her left hand. There were still a few villains out, but Izumi felt her body heat rise to even more abnormal levels than usual already. She'd reached her limit with her quirk but she still had more tricks up her sleeve.

Or in this case, her pockets as she took out three sleeping gas bombs. "Don't breathe!" Izumi yelled out a second after throwing the bombs which only gave the Pro Heroes and maybe two or three villains the time to do so. Everyone else fell to the gas and the villains that didn't be easily taken out not even a minute later.

Breathing rapidly, and feeling the sweat dripping down from her shoulder Izumi fell on her back. She was, never, doing something crazy like this again.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Izumi doesn't really have a favorite animal. She's fine with all of them.(Main reason for this is because I don't know what her favorite animal should actually be. If you have any thoughts you are welcome to share them though!)**

* * *

 **Please REVIEW and REVIEW!**

 **They are the fuel to my writing and I just love hearing your thoughts on the story or a particular chapter!**

* * *

 **Thank you! Guests, Yusuke Kurosaki, Wounded Wing, Fhaatra Joysword, Wicken25, TheParadoxicalOxymoron for all your wonderful reviews! I AM SO HAPPY to have seen your reviews for chapter 5! I'm glad you guys loved the chapter so much, feels and everything!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	7. Not Everyone Wants to be a Hero

**Heya Readers!**

 **So it seems that the false notifications are still going off. Hopefully, hopefully, I have already solved that small little issue and it will stop. Please be sure to contact me if it doesn't and I'll see what I can do to fix it. It should, however, no longer be a problem but just in case please be sure to let me know.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 7 a little earlier than planned but the muse is smiling up at me today lol. Please remember to review and until next time!**

* * *

 **Location: Shibuya Hospital, Japan**

 **5 Years Ago,**

 **A week after rescuing 19 of the kidnapped victims**

 **"Not Everyone Want to be a Hero"**

* * *

 ** _"-Yes, it has been quite the uproar ever since Commissioner Oribe delivered the news of this new-"_**

Switch.

 ** _"-And so, based on this recent events and with the hope that both Pro Heroes and Police will work side by side as equals-"_**

Switch.

 ** _"-Police and Hero liaison. An official that has gained a Hero's License and will be working with Pro Heroes-"_**

Switch.

 ** _"-All I'm saying is that this Izumi Midoriya-san must be quite-"_**

Izumi turned the television off -falling back on on the hospital bed with a groan- after surfing through, ten, maybe twelve different channels and finding the same news on every single one. By now she was beyond the primary shock of seeing and hearing the news and wanting to strangle Oribe and the Tokyo Chief of Police -Kaname Tanema- to death. At least she wasn't being hounded like the nurse and doctors probably were seeing as they were the ones keeping the press at bay if only for the other recovering patients. This would have to be the first time in Izumi Midoriya's life that she was actually, willingly, staying in bed confined to a hospital room, or room period.

She knew that there was a reason why Oribe had given her a solo investigation with a Pro Hero as her 'partner', considering she was still very much a newbie on the Police force. Had Izumi been expecting that reason to be promoting her to a new position on the force to give officers more credibility when it came to the capture or arrest of criminals and, or villains? No, no that had not been on the list of reasons though she knew the reason behind her getting the case in the first place had to do with her having a Hero's License.

The entire situation felt completely unnecessary and even if Izumi did not mind a raise in her paycheck and a brand new position on the force, she did mind the press and how everything had come to happen. She also, very much minded that her family had to hide in their own home from being bombarded by the press, and Izumi knew Izuku would be given trouble in school because of this. They couldn't even come to the front door of the hospital to visit her because of the campsite the media had outside.

On top of that, everyone was starting to place Izumi along with the Pro Heroes, and making up their own theories and conspiracies about this being the government trying to reign in Hero work. At this point, Izumi had forgone checking her phone to read news and articles on her phone. Also known as Aki and Takumi had taken her phone away because for the first time in her life Izumi couldn't put it down.

 _How do Pro Heroes even deal with all of this?_ The green haired detective thought looking up at the white ceiling with a frown. _It's hell._

What made all of this worse? Well as it turned out they rescued nineteen kidnapped victims out of forty-three. And that was after taking away all the files on 'missing' villains.

According to Naochi-senpai, they'd found some corpses on the basement that belonged to seven of the kidnappers. They were waiting for a biopsy to tell them everything else. However, there were still seventeen people missing and apparently, none of the captured villains seem to know anything, even after intense interrogation. So that left seventeen cold cases that the police had stamped as dead because the underground lab in the basement had left no room to argue the theory. Meanwhile, Izumi was in the hospital recovering from two paralyzed limbs and a high fever that had placed her unconscious for a good of three days after arriving at the hospital a week ago.

Her poor mom had stayed by her side almost the entire time, crying a river once Izumi woke up. Izuku had to be pried from Izumi's side almost by a crowbar seeing as her baby brother thought if her left, Izumi would go back to sleep and not wake up. She'd even worried Aki and Takumi so much that neither had yelled at her for 'borrowing' the sleeping gas and fug mini-bombs. It was safe to assume Izumi had traumatized both her friends and family probably beyond recovery to the point her mom had asked if Izumi wanted some time off from work.

 _"Mom, I can't do that," Izumi had told her watching as all hope drained from Inko Midoriya as she became dejected by her daughter's answer. "Mom I-"_

 _"Alright, Izumi," Her mom had smiled falsely showing her support despite her frantic worry and the need to cry. "You just keep doing your best and try not to get hurt, okay baby? Izuku and I will continue to cheer you on."_

Izumi's stomach had sunk at those words but was unable to say anything else than a very lame 'okay' before her mom hugged her tight. And even despite all that trouble she'd caused her family and friends, all Izumi could think of was on how badly she'd _failed_ on the investigation.

Seventeen people considered dead and seven that actually were dead due to experiments being made on them for reasons they still didn't even know. She couldn't help but feel that if she had gotten the information faster, that if maybe she hadn't wasted time she could have gotten to them. If maybe Izumi had managed more information, more people could be returning to their family and loved ones.

 _"Want it or not detective you're a child playing an adult game that you can't possibly win alone."_

 _"You haven't been trained nor have you been on the job long enough to know how to deal with situations such as this."_

Eraserhead's words from their second meeting sting as they played back on Izumi's head and her mind's eye flashed back to her actions during the rescue of the victims. Granted the Pro Hero hadn't said anything that resembled those words after Nobuyuki, though he was as blunt as ever with his opinion. He hadn't underestimated her even if he kept her from doing any actual engagement. Izumi had earned some of his respect and trust and though that was an accomplishment, she also realized that the Pro Hero had been right. This case had been way over Izumi's head.

Part of her knew that. She wasn't stupid after all and like he had said, Izumi was also a novice. Even so, the other part of her refused to acknowledge the fact that all of that was true. She had been prideful, stubborn, and bull-headed and though Izumi knew her talk wasn't just 'talk' there wasn't much action behind her talk either.

"You're a child playing an adult game you can't possibly win."

 _I shouldn't have fought with those two villains,_ to begin with, Izumi scolded herself furrowing her eyebrows as she recalled the encounter and the ones with Nobuyuki, Ginsaki, and Higashi. Back then, Izumi had had the surprise under her sleeve when she attacked which Izumi hadn't when facing those two villains.

With Nobuyuki, he hadn't expected a supposedly drunk party, petite girl to overpower him. Ginsaki, Izumi had cornered him using his young girl fetish against him. Higashi, she'd attacked head on but his quirk was heat control and though Izumi's own quirk did cause her to overheat outside temperatures didn't affect her much. That and the guy hadn't known how to really fight at all, he'd just thrown a few punches and kicks but other than that Izumi had strength on her side them. She'd also had Eraserhead watching her back in case anything went south which they almost did on occasions.

 _Come to think of it he only really pushed me back when we were going into the building,_ Izumi realized blinking a few times at the thought before letting out a frustrated moan. _He knew I wasn't ready for that and all I did was prove him right!_

"I was so stupid," Izumi grumbled closing her eyes shut. _Got myself paralyzed twice and overused my quirk to the point I got a fever. I only did that as a kid. Stupid!_

"Slandering yourself will not change anything, Detective." A tired dawn, familiar, voice came from the open door causing Izumi's hazel eyes to open almost instantly in confusion and surprised as she turned her head and met the dark gaze of Eraserhead, dry and with bags under his eyes as always. He was even wearing his hero costume, though Izumi wouldn't have expected anything less of him. Did he even get out of it at some point? "You did everything you could. Thinking otherwise would be illogical."

"Was that really all I could have done?" Izumi questioned seating up slowly without missing a bit, blinking a few times. "Really? Because I-"

"You didn't have the experience or the training for this investigation," The dark-haired hero cut her off, Izumi's hands clenching around the bed sheets. Her left still lacking some strength from the paralyzer, but it was improving. At least Izumi could move it now. "You did what you could."

Izumi scoffed and shook her head, eyebrows furrowing before looking at Eraser once more. "Is that what Pro Heroes tell themselves when they can't save someone?" She questioned and Izumi knew she'd hit the nail right on the head. She was also aware that there was an underlying meaning to her question. That was the reason she'd phrased it as she had.

Do you tell yourself that when you can't save someone?

"We can't change the past," was all the underground hero said eyes hard, almost unwavering, almost. "Having regrets, or thinking we could have changed anything will not help anyone, or yourself."

"That's not an answer," Izumi murmured even if part of her knew it was. The answer was just not the one she'd wanted to hear.

They fell into an oddly comfortable but slightly awkward silence before Izumi spoke again. "Are you going to stand by the door all the time, or are you going to sit?" She asked motioning to the chair beside her hospital bed with her head. There was a small, tense pause before Eraserhead nodded, but it was such a slow move that Izumi might just have missed it if she'd blinked. He did walk up to sit though, so that might have been all the answer that would have been needed.

More awkward silence and Izumi shifted anxiously on the bed before falling back on the mattress. Neither of them said anything for a while, and then to the young detective's surprise, it was the underground hero who spoke this time.

"Why didn't you become a hero?" Izumi had not been expecting that question, and she conveyed that much by gaping at Eraserhead, very openly. "You took the exam for the license, had a 'fitting' quirk, and potential to become a Pro Hero." She raised an eyebrow at the word 'potential' but the shock still had not left Izumi's expression as Eraser continued to speak. "Getting into UA would have been easy for you."

That last part did catch the green haired young woman's attention. Did she detect a twinge of bitterness? Maybe just a speck? Also, his use of the word 'easy' was, interesting. Still, even if Izumi did ask she doubted she would get the answer to any of those questions. Eraserhead didn't seem like the type to appreciate personal questions from an acquaintance -if Izumi was even considered that. So instead of asking the question she really wanted to ask, Izumi reigned in all of her curiosity, bit her lip, and focused more on his question.

No one had ever asked Izumi that other than Naomasa, and Oribe. The latter because he was her senpai and has seen Izumi use her quirk on small occasions, and had been interested as to why Izumi had chosen to be a detective 'of all things' had been his exact words. The former had asked during her interview with an open record of all of Izumi's achievements in school, her hero license, and scores on the exam. Other than that, her mom had been relieved that Izumi had chosen something less dangerous as a career -though after this incident she was definitely thinking different. Izuku, though curious was always too shy or much of sweetheart to actually ask, even if he wanted too. Aki and Takumi had been there for Izumi's choice and reason, so they already knew.

And that was that. Anyone else never really bothered to wonder, or probably just thought it was too 'personal'. The media was having a field day with the lack of information regarding that too. They would probably ask if given the chance -probably already had to which Oribe or the Chief of Police would have given their own answer- but Izumi doubted she would answer with her own words any time soon.

"Detective-"

"I didn't want to," Izumi answered with a sigh before Eraser could say anything else. "Not everyone wants to become a Pro Hero, Eraserhead. Sure I admired them from afar, just like everyone else, but becoming one was never what I wanted. To be honest the very idea of doing hero work terrified me when I was younger." A nostalgic smile spread across her face, recalling how more than once she would look horrified at her friends when they spoke about becoming Pro Heroes themselves. It was the huge reason behind Izumi not having that many friends in school. "But beyond that, I guess I was also afraid of failing someone else. If I had become a hero, someone people looked up to, I wouldn't want to disappoint them. But thinking like that is 'irrational' right?" She asked with a small smirk turning to face Eraserhead who appeared ready to say the words himself. "You are going to disappoint someone, someday. It's impossible not to."

Suddenly, the memory of Izumi telling her baby brother, that no she wasn't becoming a hero flashed through her mind's eye. Izuku, who hadn't had a quirk but worshiped All Might and all heroes. Him who had looked up to Izumi as a hero already. Even if Izuku didn't realize it himself, he had been disappointed then. It was for the slightest moment, maybe even a second, but it had been long enough for Izumi to see it and feel a horrible guilt eat at her. Luckily, her baby brother was made of gold. Izumi still remembered his words to this day, and she doubted she would ever forget them.

 _"You know sis, even if you're not a hero. You'll always be my hero. Even better than All Might!"_

Izumi had never cried so much in her life, nor felt a sense of pride as big as she did that moment. She didn't need the fancy name, the media, a tight colorful body suit. She didn't want them.

"But that brings me to another reason," She added more firmly her smirk falling from her lips. "I don't want to be seen as Pro Heroe's are seen. Immortal. Perfect. Everlasting. All Mighty." That got a scowl sent her way which made Izumi chuckle at her terrible pun. A small fact she'd picked up on during her short time of working with Eraserhead. He did not like All Might. Not because he was a rival, or the Number One Hero. It was because he was too 'irrational', 'reckless', 'loud', and 'annoying'. Izumi had never laughed as hard as she had that one time and all because she'd had the news playing with the Symbol of Peace saving 'the day' yet again. "I am a human." She continued and saw the scowl fall from Eraser's expression. "Capable of mistakes, insecurities, pride, and selfishness. I don't want to be seen as anything, but human."

* * *

 **Location: Around Naruhata, Japan**

 **Time: 5 Years Ago,**

 **About an hour later**

* * *

Izumi Midoriya is a troublesome woman.

Shouta had stated as much and had concluded that the instant he had seen her on a rooftop after Nobuyuki. Her every action from then on during the investigation had only proved him right but it had also shown him that the young woman despite being troublesome, reckless, and irrational Izumi Midoriya also had potential far beyond her career choice. Shouta held no doubt that if the novice detective had chosen to attend UA she would have risen through the ranks of Pro Hero in a blink of an eye after her graduation.

Which brought up the question in his head as to why hadn't she. He'd had his suspicions of course. Maybe she couldn't control her quirk, or maybe she had applied and failed the entrance exam and had been too prideful to attend General Studies, or maybe Izumi Midoriya didn't have a quirk. Those were all rational theories and the fact that he had never seen her use her quirk proved the last one and the first one at least. Even if he had seen her eyes change from hazel to amber in the slightest slip of her temper, it made the idea of her not controlling her quirk probable. It was part of the reason he had tried on several occasion to see if she would slip on her temper enough for her to use her quirk.

Not the best of his moments, but it wasn't like Shouta couldn't stop her if she got too out of hand. However, the worst he had gotten out of the young woman was a shift in her eye color and a sass-filled response. It had been, admirable to say the least as Shouta suspected Midoriya wasn't the type to hold in her temper when angered enough.

Then, when they had received the information on the building where the supposed victims were being held he knew they would be in for a larger scale fight. Even with all her potential, Midoriya would not be able to hold her own. She could fight, but not well enough to hold her own and considering the control of her quirk -or the existence of it was questionable- Shouta had logically decided to keep her from the fighting and just have her focus solemnly on getting the kidnapped civilians out of the building while he handled the villains.

Izumi Midoriya is a troublesome woman though. A fact Shouta had foolishly forgotten at that moment and was reminded of the instant the green haired detective had called out to him after she had begun to engage two villains in a fight. Then he was reminded once more when Midoriya had used her quirk for the very first time to protect the kidnapped victims, and get them to escape by blowing up a whole one the wall keeping them safe as they all ran out. In the process of all that, Izumi Midoriya had gotten herself a paralyzed arm and leg and overused her quirk enough to have a boiling fever and become unconscious on the way to the hospital.

She really is a troublesome woman, but Shouta had found himself curious. With a quirk as powerful as hers, one would have thought Izumi Midoriya would have been 'hero material'. She also had great empathy if the way she slaved herself over the investigation to prevent more people from being taken was anything to go by. Yet, for some reason, she'd chosen to be a Detective over a Pro Hero.

Why? Had been the question on his head the entire time until Shouta had finally managed to walk up to the detective's hospital room. It had been in the back of his head as he had tried -in his own way- to get Midoriya to stop reprimanding herself for not saving every single kidnapped civilian. The very idea was irrational because not everyone could be saved. It was a sad, dark fact of life and one he reminded himself of all the time he didn't arrive fast enough, or someone got hurt while he fought a villain, thugs, or even a drug cartel.

 _"I don't want to be seen as anything but human. To be seen as anything else scares me."_ Had been her answer to him in much more words than that and it was something Shouta had never even considered.

Not everyone wants to grow up to be a Hero. A rational answer except that in the society they all lived in it wasn't expected. Not as much as 'not everyone has the potential to be a Hero'. Izumi Midoriya had the potential. She just didn't want to be a Hero.

 _"And yet you feel the typical guilt of every hero for not being enough to save everyone." Was what he said back only to receive a half attempted smile. "That's contradicting yourself, Detective Midoriya."_

 _Midoriya had paused, blinked and taken in the fact that he had said her name for the first time. Then she had smiled for real, her hazel eyes brightening with a teasing glint._

 _"Have you warmed up to me Pro-Hero-san? That's the first time you've called me anything other than 'detective'." He hadn't said anything to that only stared at her incredulously. Shouta was not telling her that he had only done that as a ruse to get her worked up enough to use her quirk, nor that he had called her 'Izumi' back at the building and the ninja were ripping through the air to rip at her head and neck. It had been a slip of the tongue. "As for what you said," Midoriya continued seeing that there would be no other reaction from him. "Isn't self-contradicting ourselves part of human nature? We are complicated and complexed creatures after all. Nothing is ever simple with us."_

Shouta had only hummed as his answer. She was right, and part of him hadn't wanted to admit it out loud that she was. To admit that humans could not be simple and straightforward with everything meant that there were things they couldn't control. And the very idea of that terrified him.

One thing, he knew for sure though. Izumi Midoriya was a really troublesome -though interesting- woman.

"Ah!"

"Villain!"

The cries of panic reach Shouta snapping him from his head. He sprang into action a seconds later, shoving all thoughts of hazel eyes that turned amber and short wavy green hair from his mind.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW and REVIEW!**

 **Thank you for your Reviews: Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4, Guest5, Guest6, Guest7,** **Yusuke Kurosaki, Wounded Wing, Fhaatra Joysword, Wicken25, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, saunaofthesoul for all your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Izumi has a chocolate and strawberries addiction. She loves anything in chocolate and absolutely melts with strawberries dipped in chocolate.**


	8. I Hate Dwelling on the Past It Hurts

**I AM SO SORRY!**

 **THANK YOU, everyone, who has still favored/followed this story and to those that have stuck with it to the end. I have no excuse for my lack of updates but life has been hard and inspiration very thin and short. Do NOT fear though because I will be finishing this. No matter how long it takes, just be warned updates will be slow. I hope everyone likes this chapter and can leave their thoughts in a REVIEW! I know it was long coming but with everything that has been happening this was the best I could come up with. Can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Location: Musutafu, Japan**

 **Akairi Restaurant**

 **Present Time**

 **"I hate dwelling on the past. It hurts."**

* * *

Izumi had not wanted to make her first visit to the hospital the first of many. That hadn't been the plan, wasn't what she had ever expected to do, and hadn't even thought that she would have enough guts to go back in the first place. She was wrong and before the green haired detective was able to figure out the 'how', she'd been visiting Shouta constantly after the first time. It had become a routine where Izumi would spend most of her morning helping Naochi-senpai with the case of the 'Nomus' and the so called 'League of Villains', in the afternoon, small lunch with Takumi - he'd yelled her ear off both during the call she'd made him after visiting Shouta at the hospital and then continued to do so when they first met for lunch the next day after said call -, go home shower and go to the hospital where she would take Nemuri's place by Shouta's bedside.

Hizashi handled the morning, Nemuri the afternoon, and Izumi would take night so the two could take over for Eraserhead and patrol for him. They would be doing that a lot for at least a month, maybe more since Shouta would be recovering from all his injuries. On the bright side of things, he didn't lose his eyesight, though his vision wouldn't be the same as before, and since Shouta still needed the bandages around his eyes-he was practically a mummy covered in them- they didn't know how it had affected his quirk. He was stable and out of danger so it would be one victory at the time.

Shouta was also, very awake at this point which was the main reason Izumi took the night shift of looking after him. It was a very quiet visit with Shouta being asleep and Izumi making sure she didn't so much as sneeze. She was being a coward. There was no way around it, but facing Shouta was not something the female detective was ready for. Especially after that call before the USJ attack, and besides she had other things to worry about, things Izumi did need to address with urgency. In between she somehow managed to add some time to talk to her mom and Izuku, just to check on them. Make sure everything was alright and Izuku was healing well from the attack. This lead to her next problem, or issue.

All Might and Izuku.

How did her baby brother know Toshinori's secret? How did he find out?

It was the question that had her reign check on Takumi and their lunch meetings this day, and the reason she was sitting at a small family restaurant with a very nervous Toshinori and Izuku. The two were practically shaking in their seats as Izumi regarded each one with a leveled stare of her hazel eyes. Sweating a lot too and if it had been any other given situation she would have laughed. That, however, was not the case.

"So," Izumi started calling for the attention of the two. "I believe you two have something to tell me? Izuku. Toshinori." Izumi had a feeling on the answer but the very idea caused her stomach to twist painfully. She preferred not to assume anything yet and focused on the task at hand.

"Well you see, nee-chan-"

"Izumi-san what happened was-"

They both spoke at the same time to which the green haired detective raised a hand to stop. "Calm down you two. I'm not going to eat anyone alive." Yet. Toshinori looked at her with a dubious and still very much nervous expression as if he had been able to hear the word Izumi had not said out loud. Izuku was however easily calmed and relaxed somewhat after the female detective had spoken. "Just tell me the story calmly, and speak one at a time." She sighed watching as they repeated the action and latched onto the story as to how they met and the uncovering of All Mights true identity. Izumi listened to everything, at some point, only Izuku was the one narrating the events while Toshinori remained watching Izumi and her reaction. When it got to the point of Toshinori offering Izuku his quirk, and a chance to become a hero the air around the three and the entire table became tense, there was an edge just about to tip it all over.

Only Toshinori seemed to notice. By the time Izuku was done speaking, Izumi reigned back all her surfacing emotions and forced a smile on her lips. Izuku remained blissfully ignorant. "No was that so hard to say?" She questioned her little brother gently while breathed out in relief as a response.

"You're not mad."

"Nope." Izumi chirped the all too sweet tone of her lie invisibly punching Toshinori in the face as her hazel eyes turned on him. "I know Toshinori will be a great mentor for you to achieve your dream Izuku. Just as I know that if anyone can do right by One for All it's you." That at least wasn't a lie. The green haired detective reached across the table and rustled her baby brother's hair. "I'm proud of you, Izuku. For what you did then and for what you are doing now."

With that said, and after eating their meal, Izuku bid the two adults goodbye leaving them alone outside of the restaurant. They waved at him cheerfully goodbye watching as the teenage boy vanished from view. It only took seconds for the tense atmosphere to intensify once Izuku was no longer there to buffer Izumi's emotions.

"Izumi-san-"

"You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now." The hazel-eyed detective interrupted her friend without so much as looking at him. "How much I want to scream at you. Why? Out of all the people in the world, everyone in Japan, did you have to pick my baby brother as your successor." Steam was coming from Izumi's palms as she clenched them shut in an attempt to stop the flames from bursting out. "I know the weight and the dangers of hero work, I've seen how much being the 'Symbol of Peace' has cost you. To even think that Izuku will someday be in the same position. That if _he_ happens to be alive still it will fall on Izuku to beat _him_."

"Izu-"

"I know there was no way you could have known, really, who Izuku was! You two have never met and I liked keeping my family from the line of fire, and I'm trying not to be angry you because I know that's not logical." There was a pause and this time Izumi did turn and faced Toshinori, her friends face twisting as he saw the pain, the anger, and the helplessness written all over the detective's face. "But he's my baby brother. I only ever wanted him to be safe and now I know he will never really be."

"I'm sorry Izumi-san." Toshinori mumbled lowering his head in shame and guilt. He would have never given One for All to Izuku had he known. Izumi knew that and didn't know how to feel with that knowledge.

She needed a break. Some space to cool down from all of this, everything. "You're an amazing friend to have Toshinori." The green haired girl settled on saying, lips curling in a sad smile. "Please, for me, and Izuku's future, teach him well and look after him when I can't? I really did mean it when I said he will do right by the responsibility you've given him."

At that, the blonde man smiled and nodded. "I know that as well, Izumi-san." Then out of respect, and as a teacher, Toshinori bowed his head. "Thank you for trusting me and I promise to be the best mentor for Young Midoriya."

"That's all I ask," Izumi responded with her own bow. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Somewhere near Shibuya**

 **Present**

Of all places Izumi could have gone to be alone and get some fresh air, she really hadn't expected it to be this. Her feet just moved out of their own volition and lead her to what once had been the wreckage of a rundown office building. The space itself was now under construction for what was supposed to be a new Hero Agency. Izumi didn't know whose. She didn't care. In any case, it wasn't as if the green haired detective saw the construction workers, or their trucks, bulldozers, or trenchers. No, what she saw was the older run-down building, the old sign that read Nagita and Tsukushima Support Inc., and her friend's bright smiles as they showed her what was supposed to be their huge break start.

Aki and Takumi had both been so excited about the old thing. Izumi could still remember all the talk about renovating and the different floors and labs they would have, all the heroes and aspiring heroes they'd help. She didn't know why she'd come here. Dwelling in the past always just made the ache in her chest feel worse, and it didn't fix anything. However, it felt right to be standing here like it was still five years back and she needed Aki and Takumi to talk her ear off and coax her into opening up about Izuku and Toshinori. That would never be the case in the present. It could never be like it had been. And it hurt so much.

It wasn't too bad, was it? To want it all back to how it had been? Her, Aki, and Takumi. Her and Shouta. Her family safe. The world not seeming as scary and vast as she now saw it and knew it was.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Gasping in surprise Izumi turned at the sound of Takumi's voice. He was wearing a suit which meant he was either out on lunch or completely off work. Izumi leaned towards the latter seeing that her friend's lab coat was now where in sight.

Just how long had she been standing there? The green haired woman wondered her eyes taking the fact that it was almost sunset "What are you doing here Takumi?" Izumi questioned curiously her hazel eyes blinking at Takumi in confusion.

"Same as you, I think," The blonde man replied with a simple shrug his face clouded by emotions. "Tomorrow they'll start constructing on the new building. It'll be like it never happened after that. I guess I just wanted to see the evidence one last time. Ya know?" He smiled disinherited and forlorn causing Izumi's heart to constrict.

She suddenly couldn't look at her friend nor the site anymore choosing instead to stare at the multicolored sky above them with the last sun rays of the day. "It doesn't matter if the wreckage isn't there, Takumi. What happened then, did happen. We don't need more proof than what we already have and carry ourselves." What more could they possibly want? The world wouldn't stop moving for them, time and people sure wouldn't. They all moved on or at least tried to as best as they could. Izumi envied them that, and she knew for sure so did Takumi.

"You should go and visit him more often." That caught her by surprise and she knew her expression said as much by the way Takumi smiled at her. "I know he likes hearing you. Gives him a break from my voice and begging. I know for a fact he's tired of that last part."

Izumi almost smiled. Almost. "He would have punched you silly by now if he could."

"Without a seconds hesitation," Takumi instantly agreed with a nod, "Though it's probably nothing compared on what he would do to you if he saw you now."

At that, the detective did snort. "Aki was the real mother hen, after all."

Sharing in a small, pained silence the two friends went back to observing the construction site. They stayed there until it was dark, and didn't say a word before parting and promising to have lunch- like always- tomorrow. If Aki had been there they would have both gotten punched. The crimson eyes man would have made them sit down and talk. Just say something, anything that was bothering them, cry if they needed to, yell scream it didn't matter. Aki wasn't there though. In fact, he hadn't been there for years and things had _changed_ in those years. He would have hated it and them. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't around to see it after all.

* * *

 **Japan**

 **Musutafu General Hospital**

 **Present Time**

By the time Izumi had made it to the hospital, she was about a minute late to take over from Nemuri. Izumi tried to excuse by saying she lost track of time at work, but the Pro Hero wasn't buying it. The detective was sure it was mainly due to the fact, that Izumi's eyes were red and puffy and she looked like someone had drained her of any energy or life. She tried to hold back her tears, but as soon as Takumi was far from sight the fell like rain down Izumi's cheek. Everything from the day that had been weighing her down, not to mention that since her return the green haired woman has had very little sleep and food. It was like she suddenly signed up for a roller coaster ride without been ready for the drops or loops and it was exhausting.

Nemuri didn't leave her alone until Izumi at least ate a sandwich from the hospital's cafeteria and swore on her family that she would try to get some rest. It followed by a comforting smile and hug with an invitation to talk should she ever need it. Izumi had never been happier to step into Shouta's hospital room or have Nemuri leave them alone. Her relieve didn't last long, however, seeing that she'd barely sat down on the chair at Shouta's bedside before the dark haired man shifted.

Izumi instantly tensed and froze the second she saw the underground hero glance back at her with his dark eyes. They looked to be less irritated than usual-must likely due to the fact his quirk and eyes hadn't been used in days- but their depth was still the same, the intensity, the sharp focus, the way they studied her. It made Izumi's heart pick up and rendered her lungs all but useless. She just sat there watching as Shouta took her in completely, shocked and afraid about what would follow. She was tense and waiting, hands clenching at her lap shaking with nerves, even when Shouta's eye softened it didn't stop.

"Why have you been crying?" His voice was rough, raspy from lack of use but nevertheless, soft in tone. "Izumi. You look awful when you cry."

* * *

Fan Fact: Izumi is a very ugly crier(but she tends to not cry as often as her mother and brother)

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW!


End file.
